Will of Fire
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: An empire controlled by evil and corruption. An army rebelling against the the injustice of the Minister. This is what the two descendants of the Rikudo Sennin found themselves in after they awoke in a whole new world unlike their own. The empire has more than just Night Raid to deal with now that Naruto and Sasuke have entered the scene. Naruto/harem Sasuke/mini harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry this came out later then expected. Well here is my hand at an Akame ga Kill/Naruto fanfic. I really don't want to spoil it for anyone but I hope you all like it. I completely rewrote the chapter after someone gave me a great idea. Sorry but I couldn't find the PM so I can't properly give you the credit you deserve. Any ways a few things that I will say now

1)Naruto and Sasuke will not join Night Raid or the Empire but will be allies with Night Raid for reasons.

2)No I wouldn't save every single last character

3)Naruto and Sasuke will not spam Susano'o or Six Paths Mode. Those will be sort like their trump card

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes for the first time in days to find himself in an unfamiliar but very comfortable bed. Looking at his side he saw his friend Sasuke resting on another bed. Sitting up he was able to get a good look at the room he was in. The style of the room was unlike anything he had seen in Konoha or any of the other villages. Even the bed was far different from what he had seen in the past but it did resemble what someone like a Daimyo would sleep in.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, are you awake?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who looked sound asleep. However Naruto knew that a shinobi like Sasuke wasn't someone who would let their guard down even when they were asleep. True to his expectation, the Uchiha's head turned to him with open eyes revealing his normal onyx colored eyes.

"I am now." Sasuke said as he sat back up and looked at his body to find it covered in bandages. "Where are we?" The Uchiha asked Naruto who frowned.

"I don't know. But I can feel that whoever saved us aren't the best people. The malice in this house,it's horrible." Before they could continue an old man win a suit came into the room. The two shinobi looked at him cautiously. While he didn't have the same disgusting feeling as the rest of this household he was far from pure.

"I see you've awakened. Lady Aria will be pleased when she returns from her time with her mother. For now I've been ordered to give you food upon your awakening." He said before placing a plate of food on both of their laps. Both had to admit that the food looked very good and were starving after days of constant battle but both quickly saw the slight smirk on the man's face.

Naruto's eyes widened he he felt a spike of negative emotions coming from outside the house. Despair, hatred, pain, anger, jealousy, and bloodlust- all of that was mixed together and coming from the same source. Sniffing the food he found something hidden deep within the rich smell of the meal. 'Poison.' Looking at Sasuke, the two leaped off the bed. The old man was surprised when Sasuke pushed him against one of the walls of the room while the other jumped out the window.

"You are going to tell me everything." Sasuke said as he eyes transformed. The butler looked horror stricken when he saw the change in Sasuke's eyes. The man struggled against Sasuke but his body went limp when the Uchiha pulled out the man's soul using his Rinnegan. Going threw the man's memories of the family and what they did to their 'guests' enraged him to no end. But he also saw a memory of the land they were in and knew that they weren't in the Elemental Nations anymore. He saw how he was ordered by the matriarch of the house to poison them as to make them unable to move so they could take turns torturing them to death.

Looking out the window he saw Naruto heading towards the building where the butler's memories told him that they killed their victims. He hoped that his friend made it there in time to save the poor souls who were being killed. Yes he once again thought of Naruto as a friend. He had accepted that he had lost the battle since Naruto was still alive and he was unconscious meaning that if they had still been in the their world he would have been captured or killed once someone like Kakashi or the freed shinobi including the Kages showed up. By beating him Naruto had proven that his ideals were the right ones in his eyes and earned his respect.

'Now to get rid of this filth.' Sasuke thought to himself as he headed out to kill the rest of family and rid this world of the scum. Walking down the halls he saw a metal suit of armor standie with a sword on it's side. As he passed by it he took the blade and headed to where the owners of the house were. Entering the living room he saw a man sitting in a cushioned chair in front of a fireplace.

"Oh you're back early." He said cheerfully unaware of who was behind him. "I hope you enjoyed their cried of pain. I wish I could have been there but I had some business I needed to take care off." he said with a saddened sigh at the end.

"That's too bad." Sasuke said as he walked closer. Patriarch of the house fell out of his chair when he heard the unfamiliar voice. Looking at the source of the voice he saw a silhouette of a young man with a glowing red eye and a glowing purple eye. The light from the fire reflected off the blade revealing it to the man.

"Who are you!?" The man yelled as he crawled away from the Uchiha. Sasuke stepped into the light allowing the owner of the house to see him fully. "You! You're one of the two my daughter brought to play with!" the man yelled as he backed up even more.

"You do not deserve to know my name." The Uchiha said as he raised the sword he took into the air. The man screamed in fear as bolts of electricity danced along the blade. "Now, perish." Sasuke said as he brought the sword down on the man cutting from his right shoulder to his left hip. His blood splattered everywhere as his screams of pain woke up the rest of the servants. Before the man could bleed to death Sasuke kicked the blood covered man into the fire place and watched as the fires ate away at the man's body.

Looking back he could see several servants looking on with widened eyes. "W-we're free." One said before smiling. "We're free!" He yelled as the rest continued to cheer on at the death of their master.

"Gather as much as you can." Sasuke said as he walked towards a window. "In half an hour this mansion will burn." He said as he jumped out the window. He couldn't sense people's extensions like Naruto could but he knew from the soul of the butler her killed that most of the servants here were ones that the family abducted, tortured, and enslaved.

With Naruto

The blond had arrived at the source of mass of negative emotions. Raising his leg up he kicked in the metal door with ease. What he saw inside nearly made him throw up. The floor was covered in blood as dead bodies hung from the ceiling. There were cages with numerous dead bodies murdered in countless him were two females who were in the middle of cutting open a poor teen girl maybe a year younger than him. The two turned around when he bursted into the slaughter house.

The blond girl's eyes widened when she saw Naruto. "You're one of the ones I brought home." She said shocked to see the blond male standing in front of her and her mother. She could tell from the look of the shinobi that he was not pleased by the sight.

"Aria! Why don't you show our guest back to his room while I finish up here." The girl's mother said before going back to the poor girl who hung from the ceiling. Naruto could tell that the girl was alive but in critical condition.

The Uzumaki glared as he saw the woman raise a rusty looking butcher knife to cut the raven haired girl. Without missing a beat Naruto moved much faster than the two could see and caught the woman's arm mid-swing. "How could you do this to someone?" Naruto said as he kicked her towards the door.

The girl who was being tortured opened her eyes weakly when she heard the blonde's voice. He vision was horribly blurry from blood loss and the pain she had gone through over the last few days. "Tatsumi?"She said weakly before her consciousness faded again. Naruto looked back when he heard the girl speak and smiled sadly at her.

"How dare you!" The girl Aria yelled out at him as she helped her mother back on her feet. He could see blood dripping from the elder woman's mouth as she helped her stomach where he had kicked her. "County hicks like you should be kneeling before us begging to be kill. The girl deserved everything she got! How dare she have such pretty flawless hair when I who come from wealth, a noble have such horrid hair!" She screamed out at Naruto who was disgusted by the feeling of the two females before him. They were unredeemable, the darkness they held was sickening.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he held his hand out. A black ball of chakra formed much to the shock of the two women. "People like you are just polluting this world with you sick ways. I can sense it. The deep darkness that engulfs not just the two of you but this entire city, no this entire continent seems to be suffering. I can feel the cries of death. And this city is the focal point." Naruto said as the sphere split in two and extended and thinned into long pikes. "I may not know where I am, but I know people like you two need to die." Within a split second the two females were speared through their heads by Naruto's attack.

Turning back Naruto used a bit of Matatabi's fire to burn the rope holding the girl up and lowered her to the ground. "Time to get to work." Naruto said as he channeled the power the Sage of Six Paths had given him. After transforming into his Six Path Sage Mode, Naruto placed his hand on the girl's body and used his chakra to heal her from her injuries and stabilized her strained lifeforce.

"Hey you." A weak voice caught the blonde's attention. Looking at the source of the voice he saw a bloody boy the same age as the girl he had just healed with unruly dark brown hair and brown eyes . "Thanks for saving my friend. Her name is Sayo." He said before coughing up blood. "Please take care of her. I can tell you're a good person." He said to Naruto placed the girl down and walked over to him. The imprisoned teen was shocked when Naruto ripped off the door to his cage with his bare hands, but considering the fact that he was the blond in front of him was glowing, just killed two of his capturers with strange black pikes that he made out of nothing, and healed his friend of all injuries he was too shocked that he also had super strength.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Naruto said as he kneeled next to the teen and started to heal him. "What's your name?" Naruto asked but frown as something was eating away at the brown haired boy just as fast if not faster than he could heal him. Whatever it was it was already in it's late stages and had infected nearly the entire body. 'It's a miracle he's even alive.' he thought to himself as he tried to at least extend the guy's life so he could say what he needed.

"My name is Ieyasu. That girl Aria brought us here when she found us wandering around the Capital. She offered us a place to sleep and food-and we took it. The food was drugged and next thing we knew we were here." Ieyasu said as he coughed up even more blood. Naruto scowled at how he couldn't heal him as fast as whatever virus or whatever was killing him. "I never thought that I would die this way. I always expected I would go out epicly with a great quote." Naruto smiled at the boy attitude. It must have been hard to talk like that while dying, "Take care of Sayo for me and if you ever run into my friend Tatsumi, tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise." With those last words he eyes closed for the last time but a small smile was left on his face. Naruto sighed as he he the boy's heart slow to a stop.

"Are you done?" Naruto looked back to see Sasuke standing at the door with a bloody sword. Naruto nodded as he walked back to Sayo and picked her up bridal style before walking next to the Uchiha. The two black rods he had created to kill the two women dislodged themselves from their skulls returned to their original sphere form before returning to Naruto.

"Yes I'm done." Naruto said as he and the Uchiha walked back to the mansion. They saw a large group of people waiting there for them holding bags of money and other expensive looking things from the mansion.

One of the older looking men walked up to them and handed Sasuke the two largest bags full of gold coins. "Thank you for freeing us from those horrible people. After splitting the gold we found we decided to give you two he largest portions as thanks." The man said to the two shinobi who nodded.

Sasuke placed the two bags of gold in front of Naruto before walking up to the mansion. "Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he exhaled a massive ball of flames which destroyed a large part of the house when it collided and lit the rest ablaze. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the man breathe out fire like it was nothing at all. "Lets go Naruto." Sasuke said as he picked up the gold and walked away from the burning mansion.

Naruto nodded and looked back at the group, "Thanks for the money." he said before following after the Uchiha with the girl he had saved in his arms. "Hey Sasuke, what should we do now? The nature chakra here feel different so I'm assuming we aren't anywhere near Konoha or any of the other villages." Naruto said as he and the Uchiha walked through the woods. Behind them smoke from the burning mansion floated up high into the air so that everyone could see that the place was on fire.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before raising up one of the bags of gold he was carrying. "We find a place to make a base then use the money we got to stock ourselves." Sasuke said to the blond who nodded.

Finding a base proved to be a bit harder than they originally expected since they couldn't buy a house within the city since they didn't have any papers to prove who they were. Eventually they found an old temple deep in the forests about three miles from the city.

The old temple reminded Naruto of what he had seen when he had to do a mission with the monks of the Fire Temple. However this temple was semi-damaged and nature had taken over it. Going inside the two found it at least stable and only need a bit of work before it was livable. While Naruto stayed behind to fix the monastery up and watch over the still unconscious Sayo, Sasuke went back to the city under transformation making him look like Kakashi.

With Sasuke

The Uchiha walked through the streets of the capital scowling as he saw all the people who were sitting on the side of the streets begging for money or food. Sure he wasn't the nicest guy around by he didn't enjoy watching others suffer like they did here. He had already bought a large supply of foods from meats to vegetables and fruits. Even after buying enough food to feed a family of seven for the next month he still had over ninety percent of the money that he was given by the former servants of the family he and Naruto had killed.

Having been walking for over an hour he decided to take a small break in one of the many bars around the city. An old man walked up to him holding a notepad. "Can I take your order?" The bar worker asked the Uchiha who looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you have to drink?" He asked. The man almost flinched from the coldness in Sasuke's voice.

"Well we have cold beer, mead, wine, water, and a few juices." The man listed out for Sasuke. The disguised Uchiha had never heard of what this man referred to as beer, mead, or wine so he went with the safer choice of water.

"You know if you're just going to get water you shouldn't go to a bar." The Uchiha looked to see a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that framed the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. The woman sat in the seat across from him and put her feet on the table before emptying the contents of her mug.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed by the fact that his break was interrupted by the blond woman. He also got the feeling that this woman was going to be very similar to Naruto meaning he would have a headache by the time they finished talking.

"Hey no need to be so name is Leone, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about the accident last night." The busty blond asked the Uchiha who mentally frowned at the question. For a normal person that would have been a perfectly normal question but for him, a trained shinobi taught by one of the most feared traitors in the world he knew she was digging for information.

Sasuke stood up before his drink arrived and walked away, "I don't know anything." he said as he exited the bar. The blonde frowned before going after him, however by the time she got out the door he was no where to be seen.

'How could he move so fast? He didn't even leave an odor trail.' She thought before hearing the sound of fighting. Running over she saw a young man in his teens with medium length brown hair and green eyes fight with some guards.

"What give you the right to take half this man's profits!" the teen yelled at the guard who slapped him across the face sending him to the ground. The green eyed teen held his bruising cheek as he stood up and glared at the guard."You bastard." He said. The guard too offence to that and was about to draw his sword before Leone decided to step in.

"Hey no need to get things messy. I apologize for my bro's behavior." She said to the guard as she put her arm around the teen's head and gave him a noogie. "I'm sure you can let it go this one time right."She said while winking at the guards who blushed.

"Y-yes. This one time we'll let him go." The leader said stuttering as he couldn't help but stare at the blonde's large bust.

Leone dragged the struggling boy until they were away from any guards. "That was either really brave or really stupid. So tell me why you were picking a fight with those guards." the blond said said to the boy. It was rare to find anyone who was willing to stand up to the empire so she was slightly interested in why this boy was so willing to do so.

"Last night several bodies were found murdered by some nobles of the city. One of them...was my friend. I heard some people talking about some people called Night Raid saved a girl. I need to find them, that girl is was my friend." He said to the blond who smirked.

"So you want to find Night Raid eh? Well I think I can help you kid." She said as she picked him up much to his surprise before moving through the allies until they were out of the city.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy yelled as he closed his eyes because of the wind hitting his face.

"To meet Night Raid like you wanted. My name's Leone by the way." She said while running through the forest moving towards the mountains in the distance. "But I tell you now that we don't have your friend. Who ever killed those rich guys and saved your friend wasn't Night Raid but it also wasn't the empire." Leone said to the boy who was shocked.

"Wait you know Night Raid?!" He asked shocked that the blond who had gotten him away from the guards was really part of at assassin group. But then it sunk in that his friend wasn't with them. "So you don't have Sayo?" He asked a bit saddened but at least he was getting to meet the group who fought against the empire. To think that he was going to join those bastards, he was about to enlist in the army. Every single person he asked about minus a few who claimed to be former servants of the family said that they did nothing wrong and that Night Raid should be punished. He couldn't understand how they were taking the murder of innocent people so easily and justifying it. After hearing that Night Raid fought against the empire and might have his friend he decided to seek them out.

"Yep! You already know my name by what's you're by the way?" Leone asked the brown haired boy.

"Tatsumi." He answered. It was clear that he was a bit saddened to learn that they didn't have his childhood friend like he was told.  
>"Well Tatsumi, just call me Nee-chan then. I'm sure you'll like our little group." The busty blond as she ran out of the forest. Tatsumi didn't think it was possible for someone to move as fast as Leone was at the moment. They had cleared the forest in a little less than an hour on foot.<p>

With Sasuke

The Uchiha couldn't hold his jaw up as he walked into the monastery he had left with his blond friend a few hours ago. When he left the inside was covered in dust and spider webs while the wood was molded and rotten. Now it looked as good as new. The outside of the temple still looked like when they found it so no one would suspect that someone was living there again, but the inside looked amazing. He saw dozens of blonds running around cleaning.

'I never thought I'd see the day when the dobe cleaned anything.' Sasuke thought as he used his doujutsu to try and find the original Naruto. Walking down the reconstructed monastery, the Uchiha had to admit that the blond did an amazing job. Looking around he found the real Naruto meditating next to the still sleeping Sayo. "I'm back."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "About time, I'm starving teme!" Naruto said as he jumped up onto his feet. Naruto looked down at the still sleeping Sayo and frowned, "Whatever they did to her really took a toll on her. I can heal her wounds but I can't help her in her mind." Naruto said before making a clone to watch over the girl.

The two shinobi walked back to the kitchen area of the temple. Sasuke pressed his figures onto a seal on the side of his arm unsealing several bags of food. "To think that I bought this much with only a fraction of what we got." Sasuke muttered as Naruto summoned a few clones to put the food away. Both frowned a bit before Naruto started making some ramen.

"What should we do about this Empire?" Naruto asked as he started heating up some water to make the ramen for the two of them. He couldn't just ignore this evil that ruled over the city, it would betray the dreams of all those who died in the quest for peace. Even if this wasn't the same world peace was peace and he might as well make the best of their situation and help out these people.

"For now we lay low and strike from the shadows. We assassinate a few nobles and try to cause a bit of chaos in the empire. We don't know anything about this world other than this empire is corrupted, we will force them to unveil all their cards and then we show our hand and end them." Sasuke said darkly as he took a seat in a chair. He didn't want to go all out from the start since for all they knew the empire had some secret weapon no one knew about. He wanted to cause just enough panic so who ever was in charge had to pull out all the stops. He knew that the people in this world had no charka thanks to his eyes and were much weaker than any shinobi as far as he knew..

Naruto nodded before looking over in the direction of the room where he left Sayo, "She's up." Standing up the blond walked over to the room to find the girl he had rescued sitting in her bed. Naruto was a bit worried when he saw the blank look on her face and the dead look in her eyes.

"Your name is Sayo right?" Naruto asked getting her attention. The blonde frowned when he saw the void look she was giving him. It seemed like the time she spend with that cursed family had really taken a toll on her mind. He was also sure that she knew that her friend had died already.

"Yes." She said lowly before looking down. Naruto could see the tears flowing down her face, no doubt remembering the fate of her friend. "Did he die with a smile?" She asked the Uzumaki. The blond sat down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. He told me to look after you and to tell his friend Tatsumi he was sorry." Naruto said as Sasuke walked in holding a bowl of ramen. Naruto smiled when he Uchiha handed the bowl to the girl before walking out of the room. 'Seems like the teme a nice side after all.' Naruto thought to himself. "My name is Naruto by the way. There are some old monk robes over there in case you need to cover up." Naruto said blushing a bit.

The raven haired girl looked confused before feeling a breeze. Looking at her body she finall noticed that she was completely naked in front of some guy who she had just met. "HENTAI!" and with that she pushed Naruto out of the room. The blond laughed as he let himself be pushed out.

Walking outside he found Sasuke looking through some of the weapons left behind by the previous owners of the temple. Most of them were ruined from being left out for so long but a few were still usable. One of which was a chokuto similar to the one he had before their battle with Kaguya where it fell into lava.

"That was nice of you." Naruto said as he walked towards the Uchiha. It was rare for the Uchiha to be nice.

Sasuke looked at his friend, "Don't expect any more hand outs from me. I don't need she starving to death and fouling up the place." The Uchiha said without skipping a beat. Naruto sweat dropped since he knew that Sasuke was being serious on some level. "Besides you choose to take her in so it's your responsibility to take care of her."

"You're making her sound like a pet." Naruto said before looking through the weapons. "I think we should find her friend Tatsumi. She might be happier going along with him over staying with two strangers." Naruto said as he picked up a metal bow. It was a bit worn out but nothing a blacksmith couldn't fix.

"She knows who we are. At the moment we are unknown to this Empire and that's a good thing. For all we know this Tatsumi kid could be part of the army and I'm sure that she would rather help out her friend than cover up for us." Sasuke said while channeling some lighting chakra through the blade. Sasuke smirked when he saw sparks dance along the metal. It wasn't as good as his old one but it would for now.

"We're not killing her or keeping her as a prisoner." Naruto deadpanned at what his rival was implying they do. "She has good intentions but is a bit confused at the moment." Naruto said before seeing something among the weapons he hadn't expected. The blond put down the bow and walked over to find two trench knives like Asuma used to use before his death at the hands of the Jashinist Hidan. "I'm so keeping these." Naruto said out loud before they heard the door to the monastery open.

The two shinobi looked back to see a blushing Sayo standing at the door wearing a loose fitting robe that kept trying to slip down. "Thank you for the food." She said to Sasuke before walking over to Naruto. "I need new clothes. My old ones are destroyed and this keep sl-" She didn't' finish as the robe fell off exposing her naked form in it's entirety to the two.

Sasuke sighed and walked away while Naruto couldn't help but stare for a bit before looking away. "Eh, I'll send a clone to do that." Naruto said as Sayo covered herself again. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked her. He needed to know what the girl was going to do. He didn't really like it buts Sasuke had a few points. They couldn't afford being discovered and traced at the moment. Who knew what this place would do to try and get to them.

Sayo looked out towards where the city was, "I don't know. With Ieyasu dead and Tatsumi still missing I have no where to go. Originally we were going to join the military." While she couldn't see it Naruto tensed a bit at the mention that they were going to join the army. "But after what happened...I just don't know. For all I know Tatsumi already joined." She said as she picked up the bow that Naruto was looking at before.

Naruto smiled at her, "You know how to shoot an arrow?" Naruto asked when he saw her looking at the weapon.

"Yeah. I trained with one back in my home village with Ieyasu and Tatsumi before we left to join the military." She responded.

"I know the teme is going to get annoyed, but you can stay with us until you figure out what you want to do." Naruto said before walking inside leaving the girl behind to think about what he had said. Naruto turned the corner to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"You're too trusting. We are technically enemies of the that city." Sasuke said before walking past Naruto. "If she betrays us…" Sasuke started before looking back at Naruto with doujutsu active, "...I won't give her a second to beg for mercy." The Uchiha finished before leaving Naruto and walking into one of the empty rooms he had claimed as his own.

Sayo outside sat under a tree and thought about her future. 'What should I do? Maybe Tatsumi did join the military or maybe he died along the way.' She thought before clutching her head. Tears streaked down her face. She had gone through the tortures without giving a single cry but she her friends was a different story. Ieyasu and Tatsumi had alway been there for her and now one of them was gone for ever and the other was still a mystery.

On top of that she didn't know what to think about the Empire anymore. Originally she had seen it as her villages way of getting fame, but now she had seen and felt the evil within the empire.

One week later

Naruto and Sasuke stood a few meters away from each other. It had been one week since Sayo had awaked and she had mostly stayed in her room thinking or helping out around the temple. "Has she come to a decision?" Sasuke asked as he stared down the blond who stood in front of him. It had been an entire week and neither of them had spoke more that a sentence with her.

"I don't know." Naruto said frowning slightly. He knew that the Uchiha was getting impatient with her. "Though, I thought you would understand what she was going through considering your past." Naruto countered as he got into the stance he was thought by the toads. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto before charging at the blond.

Sayo was watching and listening from the door. She knew that the raven haired teen didn't trust her and truthfully she couldn't blame him.

"Don't bring that up." Sasuke growled as he attempted to take Naruto's head off with a punch. Naruto crossed his arms to block it and countered with a kick to the left side of Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke landed on his feet but was forced to jump out of the way as Naruto came at him with a heel drop kick. Sayo was surprised when the strong stone floor shattered from the force behind the kick.

'What strength!' She thought shocked by the power the blond was able to put out. 'What have I gotten myself into?!' She screamed mentally as she watched the awesome power the two shinobi were starting to display as their spar continued. 'Fire, wind, lightning, lava, steam,and a bunch of these elements what are they!'

* * *

><p>Yes I kept Sayo alive. My reason why? Because I wanted to. I know that Tatsumi joining Night Raid was a bit forced since he didn't personally kill the Aria or see his friend die.<p>

I forgot to mention this before but the pairs are

Naruto/Esdeath/Leone/Sheele/Akame/Chelsea/Sayo

Sasuke/Kurame/Suzuka/Spear

Tatsumi/Mine

I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me if I did a good job (Or a bad one) and if you liked it please feel free to favorite and follow.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guy! Sorry this took a while but I was busy with my side job or editing my friend's chapters and college...but I have a lot of free time left over since I work at home now. Now on a more serious note, a few of you might have noticed that a few of my stories aren't listed anymore, I'm here to say that it was not me who deleted them and am trying to figure out if it was a glitch or deleted by an admin or whatever. If I can't get them back I'll simply start new stories. As for what they are I already said a few story ideas in the past including a Naruto/Hellsing which I have half done from before and a Samurai Naruto story which I thought about back in November. Keep in mind that these are only possibilities and will only come if I'm unable to do anything about those I lost.

Now a lot of you have made suggestions on the pairs and gave your thoughts about it them so I decided to edit the list a bit

Naruto-Esdeath/Akame/Sheele/Leone/Chealsea/Sayo

Sasuke-Kurame/Suzuka/Spear

Tatsumi-Mine

I'm not going crazy with the harems people. Six is a pretty average number for a harem and lets face it if you ever read my Second Juubi story this is nothing. Now Sayo has been a topic where quite a few of you want her with Tatsumi, I hereby dash those hopes. My story my choices so Sayo is with Naruto but don't think I'll let Tatsumi's affection for her just disappear oh no this is the perfect place for a bit of drama between the Shinobis and Night Raid. Now for Esdeath, Naruto was able to change Obito, Zabuza, Gaara, and Pain, enough said. How I change her wouldn't be too extremely though so she'll still have the majority of her personality fear not.

Now onto the story

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the marketplace of the capital city of the empire. It had been a little over a month since he and Sasuke had been dropped into this strange and twisted world and he had to say that it was a large change for the two of them. Unlike back home where they were recognizable across the continent, here they could walk around freely without being hounded by the populace.<p>

Naruto usually spent most of his time around the poorer parts if the city where most of the people weren't corrupted as much as those in the richer parts. A few weeks ago Sasuke decided that they needed a source of income to cover them when the money they had ran out. Since Naruto was the most sociable of the two he was the one put in charge of getting a job even if he hated it.

After dipping into their funds Naruto while under a transformation bought a bar under the name Hashirama Senju and named his bar the 'Toad Sage Bar' after the moniker both he and his late sensei Jiraiya had. It had become an overnight hit in the city as he sold high quality liqueur as extremely low prices. Normally this would be a bad business strategy since they would have to pay more than they would gain...if it wasn't for the fact that it was all stuff that Naruto had stolen from noblemen.

Today was one of his slower nights as he decided to be there in person rather than sending in a shadow clone like he usually did. Looking around there were only about three people there and they were all knocked out from drinking too much. Of course Naruto quickly healed then when no one was looking but didn't do much else.

"Naruto!" The blond looked up from cleaning a freshly washed cup to see two people walk into his bar. One was a girl while the other was a guy. The two were Leone and Lubbock who were both regulars at his bar since it's opening. While he didn't know much about Lubbock other than he owned a bookstore he had quickly befriended Leone thanks to their similar personalities.

Lubbock was a young man with short green hair and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wore it with brown shoes. Naruto smiled at the two was he got two glass mugs ready to fill with their choice of drink.

"It good to two you Leone." Naruto said to the blonde woman who grinned back at him. "Have have you been Lubbock?" Naruto said fist-bumping the green haired teen. The two sat down on the two stools in front of Naruto was motioned at his large selection of liquor for them to choose.

"I'll just take some water." Lubbock told the blond who nodded and filled the large cup with some fresh water he had made using Isobu's power. Yes it was a stupid way to use the power of a tailed beast but it kept him from having to build a filter or tapping into the Capital's water supply which wasn't clean at all since most of the rich people in the city had personal supplies of water separate from the rest.

"I'll take a bottle of your best sake!" Leone yelled out as she placed the amount of money the bottle would cost on the table. Naruto chuckled as he placed the cup of water in front of the green haired teen while going in the back to get the bottle of sake he had stolen from a relative of the Prime Minister himself and kept it a secret from most of his customers.

Just as Naruto was coming back he saw a large man entered his bar. He was a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He also had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. In a way the man reminded him of Zabuza or one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist because of his sharp teeth.

"I'll be taking three bottles of your best. And I think it goes without being said that it will be on the house." The man said to Naruto as he walked towards them. The blond man frowned as he summoned a kunai under the table in case he needed a weapon. He had heard rumors of this man from the people in his bar. It was not uncommon for someone to come in and drink away their problems while talking about the Imperial Guard Captain named Ogre-who happened to be the one in front of him now.

The Uzumaki glared at Ogre as he walked out from behind the counter and stood in front of the large man with his arms crossed. He could tell that both Leone and Lubbock tensed at the sight of the man and from the looks in their eyes the two would take action if needed. While this intrigued him, he decided to take care of the issue of the guard captain before him.

"I'm sorry sir but I' afraid that we don't offer discounts." Naruto said firmly to the scarred man who growled at him and raised his fist into the air. Naruto didn't even blink when the fist came down on him. Both Leone and Lubbock jumped out of their stalls only to be stunned speechless as Naruto caught the attack with a single hand. "This is your final warning _sir_, leave now I'll show you out the hard way." Naruto said applying a bit of pressure on Ogre's hand. the sound of bones cracking filled the bar as Naruto's dug into Ogre's hand.

"Fine!" Ogre said before pulling his hand out of the blond's grip and storming out of the bar. Naruto grinned as he walked past the slack jawed duo and returning back to his spot behind the counter and smiled at the two was he poured Leone a cup of sake.

"Hey sit down you two, and what's with those faces?" Naruto asked laughing at the faces the two were making. Sure it was rare here that someone could stop a punch from the captain of the guards without effort but it wasn't unheard off. Sure nearly breaking the guy's hand was a bit of a stretch but he needed a way to make a point.

'What strength! And he doesn't have a Teigu on him.' Lubbock thought to himself as he sat down and drank his water. He knew that the guy was hiding some skill because of the way he walked around and from athletic frame but he never thought he was this strong.

Leone was a bit more vocal with her thoughts about the scene. "Wow that was so cool! How did you do that? You just stopped his punch like it was nothing!" She yelled out cheerfully. She always enjoyed see the empire put in it's place. 'Normally I'd be worried that Naruto would get framed by Ogre now but it's not like Ogre will last the night.' She thought giggling. Naruto was a bit confused by the giggles coming from the busty blond but didn't let it worry him.

"So you two want to know how I did that?" He asked the two who leaned in. Naruto got closer before whispering into bother their ears a single word, "Secret". The two couldn't help but fall off their stools at the trick the blond pulled on them. Both got back up as the blond laughed at the two.

Leone laughed a bit before she ignored the cup Naruto had poured for her and drank straight from the bottle. Naruto rolled his eyes as the blonde woman downed most of the bottle. A light blush slowly spread across her cheeks as the alcohol took effect. "Hey Naru where did you get this stuff? It's really good!" She said to the whiskered shinobi who chuckled at her behavior.

"Sorry but that's a secret too." Naruto responded as he watched the few others in the bar wake up from their alcohol induced coma and wobble home. Before he could do anything he found himself being hugged into Leone's breasts. A bright red blush which neared what Hinata used to have spread over his entire face as he felt the blonde's pair press into his face.

"Oh why do you have to be so mean Naru!" She mocked cried as she pressed him further into her bountiful chest. Naruto started flailing as he was running out of air. Leone smirked before pulling Naruto out and giving him a small lick on his cheeks. It was at this point that Naruto's blush surpassed anything Hinata could ever pull off and was nearing the color of his mother hair.

Lubbock couldn't help but laugh at the two blonds. It was obvious that Leone was drunk. "I've never seen Leone get drunk this fast! You must have some powerful stuff there Naruto." He said to Naruto who managed to get away from the Leone and was now taking deep breaths.

Naruto grinned weakly at the green haired teen, "It's some of the finest in the empire." Naruto said before taking the empty bottle away from Leone and taking the cup full of sake and drinking it himself. "But it barely affects me. It must be genetic." Naruto said as he washed the cup and threw away the bottle.

"Well I better take her home." Lubbock said helped Leone stand up and started walking towards the door. Leone complained that she wanted to stay some more and keep drinking with 'Naru'. Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched the two leave his bar. Seeing that there was no one left in the bar he placed his figures in a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said before a clone of him appeared next to him in a plume of smoke. "Follow them and keep them safe." He ordered the clone. The last thing he needed was the two being attack on the way home by some guards who wanted to take advantage of Leone's drunken state.

"Well I better close up shop." Naruto muttered as he got tired of waiting for any customers only for none to come in. As he closed the doors and sealed it it with Fuuinjutsu he started his walk home. It wasn't long before he received the memories of the clone he had sent after Leone and Lubbock. Apparently it followed them out of the city before trailing them to the mountains where he was nearly spotted by a girl with black hair and dazzling red eyes.

As he walked through the streets he caught the faint scent of blood in the air. Walking towards the source of the smell. Going into an alley he saw the dead body of the man who tried to force him to give him some of his products. He didn't say anything but saw a boy with brown hair walking away from the battle with a semi-shocked face.

Deciding not to stick around he went back to the temple he left the dead body for whatever poor sap had to clean it up. As he walked back he couldn't help but think of all the things he and Sasuke had done. They had become a major concern for the Empire's government as they led a string of thefts and murders across the city. No one knew who they were yet as they always moved at night and cloaked in all black. They had saved a lot of people in the time since they decided to fight the empire but never joined the revolutionary army as many of the people they saved told them. As far as they knew the revolutionary army could be as bad as the empire and they really didn't feel like taking orders from an group they didn't know much about.

As he entered the temple he could hear Sasuke talking to someone whose voice he didn't recognize. He was immediately on guard as he walked to the main room. When he entered he found Sasuke talking to a slender man with long white hair and purple eyes with markings on his forehead. The man also wore priest-like robes. Naruto was surprised to see someone other than Sasuke or Sayo in the temple since none of them had told anyone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a strong glare, "Did you invite this guy here?" The Uchiha asked. It was clear from his tone that he was angry that their location had been found out by some priest they knew nothing about. He knew that he hadn't talked to the priest before and Sayo wasn't allowed to go anywhere without one of the two shinobi by her side. That only left his blond partner who usually works at the bar they bought.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the white haired man who smiled at him. "No. I didn't." He said as he watched the man bring a cup of tea to his lips, taking a small sip before lowering it. Naruto was confused since he sense were telling him that this man had no ill intent towards them yet held a strange power that was literally part of his being. 'Hey you guys do you know who or what this guy is?' Naruto asked the tailed beasts inside of him.

"**Sorry brat but we have no idea who he is but I can tell he's not fully human. He feels almost like those monsters people talk about called Danger Beasts but at the same time a human. Maybe a hybrid." **Kurama stated what he felt using it's chakra. Naruto took in what his bijuu had told him and sat down in a chair between Naruto and the man.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I'm on quite a tight schedule." The man said before taking another sip of his tea. "I know the two of you are suspicious of me and how I knew you three were hiding out in this temple, but I hope the two of you will hear me out on what I have to say." The white haired man said to the two shinobi who looked at one another and nodded. Seeing that the two had agreed to listen to him, the man continued. "I am the Lord of the Path of Peace. We are a religious organization that for the last ten years have been doing what we can to oppose the Empire without violence. However, after nearly a decade of activity and no results many of our members are becoming restless. I myself have been contemplating an uprising. However like you two I have a special power." he said getting the attention of the two shinobi.

"Can you please elaborate what you mean by 'special power'?" Sasuke asked the Lord of the Path of Peace. Now he was slightly worried that the man sitting with them had not only found them so easily, he also knew they were different from the other people in the Empire.

"I have the ability to see the future. This is how I knew about where you lived and your powers. I don't intend to do anything against the three of you." He said including Sayo this time. Finishing his tea he had a firm look in his eyes, "I didn't wish to do this, I prefer talking problems out but I can see that at this pace many in my family will die. So I ask you to please take the mission to assassinate the leaders of a splinter group that left us to join the empire along with many of our secrets and a special Teigu we have kept hidden, the Sun Shooter-Houyi. It's a bow-type Teigu with the power to shoot arrows which burst into flames when they hit organic material. If you manage to stop the splinter group I will allow you to keep it as I know it will fall into the right hands. Here is their current location" The white haired man said placing a letter on the table before standing up and walking away towards the door. "I have to leave now. Please do be careful. I would never forgive myself if one of you died." He said as he walked pass the gates of the temple and into the forest.

The two watched the man leave until he was out of view. Naruto turned to Sasuke who seemed to be thinking about what the man had said. "So what do you think Teme?" Naruto asked the incarnation of Indra who folded his hands together and leaned forward.

"Dobe, are you sure he had no ill intent?" He asked the Uzumaki who nodded. "Then I say we take the job. If we do this correctly we can get some information about the empire and one of those Teigu." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to his room. "We leave tomorrow morning. Tell the girl, she's coming with us." He said before closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked through the empty halls of the temple before arriving at Sayo's room. "Hey Sayo can you open the door?" He asked. After a few minutes of movement Sayo opened the door, her hair looked horribly messy and she only wore a loose fitting robe which looked like she threw on at the last second.

"You know it's like three in the morning." She nearly growled at him. Naruto sweat dropped at the tired glare she was pointing at him. If looks could kill, Naruto was sure that even with his Sage Mode he would still be dead in an instant. "What is it?" She asked the blond who smiled at her.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow and we decided to bring you with us." Naruto told her the bases of what they were doing tomorrow. Sayo nodded before going back to her futon. Naruto chuckled at how the girl acted before going to his room to get his stuff ready.

It had taken her a while but Sayo had decided to stay with them until they were able to find Tatsumi. Sasuke still didn't trust her at all and insisted that one of them watch over her at all times. Since he was usually either working the bar or training at the temple and the Uchiha was normally around the temple training or gathering information, most of her day was spent training with him or sitting around while Sasuke trained. That was one thing that annoyed the raven haired teen to no end. He had taken to training Sayo in taijutsu just in case she was ever in serious trouble or she didn't have a bow with her.

Knowing Sasuke he will wake him up early to make sure that everything was finished before they set of. The blonde grabbed a scroll that he had left leaning against the wall. Opening it he pressed his palm on the large seal that he had painted on the scroll. Smoke was released from the seal as the itemed sealed within it appeared. Before him now was his black cloak and head wrap which he and Sasuke used to hide their identities when they did some of their…less than legal operations. There was also a stack of notes with seals on them. These were exploding tags to place either on kunais or almost any other thing they needed to destroy. After that came a pair of trench knives similar to what Asuma used before his death. Lastly were a weeks worth of rations and several hundred shuriken and kunai to refill the seals he and Sasuke had on their wrists. It was really helpful for assassinations which they sometimes did when they heard of someone doing an act they couldn't excuse.

Speaking of assassination he remembered when he ran into a pink haired girl who oddly reminded him of his old teammate Sakura. He had ran into her when he decided to kill a loan shark who was driving people to the streets. The two had the same target and to sum it up the two spend the entire night trying to kill him only to accidentally be stopped by the other. Everytime he threw a kunai to kill his target she shot at the target but ended up hitting his weapon midway. It took him ten tries before the loan shark went inside a large house which he was able to infiltrate and kill up close in personally.

He clearly remembered the glare she gave him as he came out of the house with a bit of blood on his clothing. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought that he had beat the feared Nigh Raid to the punch during an assassination. He didn't even take the blames since it was put that it was Night Raid that had assassinated the man.

'Teigu eh? This will be the first time me and Sasuke will be taking on a user and supposedly it's a powerful one. Sayo is also coming along which means that we have to keep an eye on her or we may lose her.' Naruto thought as he picked up the trench knife and placed his fingers through the holes. The blond Uzumaki smirked at the getting his hands on one of those weapons. He had seen how strong some of them were when a shot from the pink haired girl managed to shatter his chakra covered kunai.

It wasn't much of a feet for a shinobi for the most part as he knew a large amount who could do it with their bare hands but it was way more than what he had seen from the guards so far in the capitol. He and Sasuke had been a bit disappointed when they learned how weak some of these people were compared to those in the elemental nations. If he had to compare guards here to the shinobi of his world he would place them at low genin rank for most of the standard guards with a few who might be reaching chunnin. Of course hadn't see one use a Teigu yet so he wasn't sure where he would be able to place them.

One person he had heard of though that sounded interesting the General Esdeath. He had only heard a few rumors floating around but from what people said she was extremely powerful to the point where she was able to single handedly put down an army. People said that her power was over ice and that it could freeze anything. He had already seen that a few people were special in this world like the Lord of the Path of Peace and he was really getting curious about the other people who had powers.

'I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her?' Naruto wondered with a small smirk gracing his face as he sealed away all his items into the scroll. Seeing that his preparations were already done he placed the scroll against the wall and laid on his futon before drifting off to sleep.

"**Kit." **Naruto's eyes opened to find himself not in his room anymore but rather in the place where the nine tailed beast gathered within him. In front of him was Kurama looking at him with a serious expression. To his left was in order from most tails to least, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shukaku who was to Kurama's right. "**I know that you feel confident in this mission, but be careful. A careless mistake could cost you say that Sayo girl's life for example. You may be able to tank your way through a lot of punishment but she isn't a shinobi."** Kurama stated to the Uzumaki who nodded his response. He had already thought about what could happen to Sayo if she got in over her head.

"I can I trust in you guys to help me if something happens?" Naruto as the nine chakra constructs who nodded in agreement.

"**Just give us the call and we'll assist in any way we can." **Son Goku said to Naruto who smiled at the large lava using bijuu. If he had to say Son Goku, Gyuki, and Kokuo were the most level headed of the nine with Matatabi, Chomei, Isobu, and Seiken being near the middle and Shukaku and Kurama being the crazier of the nine.

Next Day

Naruto and Sasuke waited at the entrance to the Temple for Sayo. Both were dressed in their black cloaks and head wraps and had large scrolls strapped to their backs. The two we really to go their mission to intercept and kill the group who splintered from the Path of Peace.

A growl escaped Sasuke lips as he tapped his foot impatiently. "It's been half an hour." He snarled out before looking at Naruto. "You did tell her what time to be ready by right?" He asked the blond who paled slightly before running inside. The Uchiha just sighed and waited for his teammate to return.

Naruto ran to Sayo's room was and nearly ripped the door of it's hinges as he opened it. As fate would have it he opened the door just as Sayo was about to put on a dark blue bra while her only other clothing was a pair of panties that matched the bra. Naruto froze in place as the two just stood there for seconds. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes wander down at Sayo's perky chest. It was neither large or small but a modest middle ground.

"Sasuke said to hurry up." He said blushing but never averting his eyes from the teen. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked so unlike last time he wasn't as embarrassed. He blamed Jiraiya for this, he was sure that the old man had cursed him with some perverted jutsu before his death.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she pushed him out and closed the door behind him. The teen blushed darkly as she put on her bra. 'Stupid pervert always trying to peek at me.' She thought before looking into a mirror which the blond had bought for her when she asked for one. Looking at herself she couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious about her body. Those thoughts were quickly shaken out as she scoffed and continued to dress herself. "Stupid blond pervert." She muttered as she put on the outfit Naruto had given her a few weeks ago in case she was ever invited to go with them on a mission.

After putting on the cloak and head wrap she picked up the bow and quiver that sat in one of the corners of her room. That had been one of the gifts Naruto and Sasuke had gotten for her during her stay. To say she was shocked when she found out Sasuke actually supported the idea of giving her a proper weapon was an understatement. Everyone in their small group of three knew that the Uchiha wasn't fond of her and tolerated her because his partner insisted it so him giving her a weapon was a big step towards him trusting her as an ally.

Her relationship with the blond was interesting since he did keep her at arm's length by never revealing anything major but was friendly with her and treated her as a friend. He also trained her a bit in close ranged combat or Taijutsu as he called it and seeing how physically strong both the Uzumaki and Uchiha were she knew that refusing training from the two was a waste of a chance.

Besides taijutsu they had helped her with her archery a bit but Naruto wasn't skilled at that art and Sasuke who was semi-skilled in archery but refused to do any more than give her a tip once in a blue moon.

Lastly was the subject of her last remaining friend from her village Tatsumi. She still didn't know where he was or even if he was alive. She dread the day she found him because she had no way of knowing if he was already dead or maybe had joined the Empire's army like they had planned to do. She didn't know what she would do if she found him in the army. On one hand he was her childhood friend but on the other Naruto and Sasuke had saved her life, feed, clothed, and housed her along with training her so she felt she would be betraying them if she choose to join the empire if Tatsumi was there. "That and the thought of fighting the two of them as enemies is a nightmare that I don't want to have," she muttered as she walked out of her room.

As she walked down the hall she continued to think about what she might do in the future. Naruto had said that he was trying to convince Sasuke into letting her go back to her village under the condition she would never speak of them again but over the month she felt as if the two had become almost like family to her, even Sasuke cared enough to make sure that she was getting what she needed to live even if he said it was so she 'didn't stick the place up with her corpse' as he put it. Even with the Uchiha's cold attitude over the month the two of them were the closest thing she had to friends.

Walking outside she met up with the two shinobi. A light blush spread on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from Naruto who did the same remembering the little incident they had where the blond had once again seen her chest.

Sasuke noticed the state of the of the two and couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching in annoyance. 'This is a mission and those two idiots are all flustered. Why did I have to lose to that dobe?' The Uchiha thought to himself before deciding to speak, "Lets get going you two." Sasuke said snapping the two form their state but the blushes refused to fade completely.

'Now lets see what a Teigu can do.' Both shinobi thought as they along with Sayo walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>I can't just have Naruto and the group just go around side by side with Night Raid now can I? So I decided that they would have a much closer connection with the Path of Peace since their goals mirrored what the Rikudo Sennin and Asura preached but like Asura was forced to act violently after a while to attack an evil. I also guessing a lot of you never thought I'd make Naruto a Bar owner which isn't the most original thing but it works.<p>

Please leave a review on your thoughts, questions and concerns and I will get back to you in a PM if you have an account to answer any questions or clarify things. I always love talking to you guys it's always a blast.

Later guys


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Wow I've been updating a lot recently. Well I guess that's a good thing. A few things before we start the chapter. I really don't want to add any more people to the harems. I feel they are fine as they are right now and adding any more would more or less dilute the story. Last thing people are still bugging me on the whole Esdeath power scaling thing so I said fuck it I forget about it until I get to the point where they fight. So ignore what I said about Esdeath before because people keep bring up points how she is either stronger or weaker then what I decided. Well at least I know you guys care lol.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place." Naruto said as he and Sasuke arrived in a village a several miles away from the capital city. On his back was Sayo who was looked a bit sick from the amazingly fast pace that the two shinobi moved at. Naruto had been forced to carry her as they quickly found that she was much slower than either of them thanks to her lack of chakra and training like theirs. "Are you alright Sayo?" Naruto asked her as she got off his back.<p>

Sayo swayed a bit before steadying herself, "Just a bit woozy." She responded before looking up at the sky. The sun had already started to set in the distance as the sky darkened. A crescent moon rose up illuminated the darkening sky. Sayo shivered a bit as a cold air blew past them.

Sasuke looked over at Sayo then at Naruto before jumping off the rooftop down to the streets below. Naruto followed with Sayo right behind him. "Dobe, you and the girl go look for any information you can find. If someone see either of your faces, capture or kill them. I'll search my myself." Sasuke said as he left in a swirl of leaves leave the two to their own devices. Naruto sighed before walking into the village with Sayo in tow.

With Sasuke

The Uchiha walked down the streets looking for anything that could get him any information on the rogue members of the Path of Peace. The streets of the village were empty unlike the ones in the Capital which were usually filled with people walking to and from several 'shops'. Unlike the stone paved roads of the large city, this place's were only dirt. The houses weren't much to look at being built mostly out of wood.

From the state the village was in he could only assume the people here were extremely poor. Most of the house that stood in the village were boarded up or were so damaged that no one could possibly live there. While it didn't really bother him much as he didn't know or care about the the buildings. Between an alley he saw a small group of teenagers no older than himself glaring at him.

The Uchiha passed by without any sign that he even considered their existence significant enough to worry. He noted that the gang of what seemed to be only seven kids started to trail him. Sasuke walked for a few more minutes to confirm that they were following him and headed straight into an alley without an exit.

"Care to explain to me why I'm being followed by you wastes of air?" Sasuke asked the six who started to creep closer to him. Each of them took out some sort of weapon ranging from a club to a dagger. Inwardly the reincarnation of Indra smirked as he knew that they wanted to fight.

"A guy from the Empire came here and offered us a large amount of money to take out anyone who looked suspicious and you are the definition of suspicious." The supposed leader of the group said before he charged at Sasuke. In one swift motion Sasuke caught the man's hand that held the blade before twisting it hard enough to break the bones. The thing screamed in pain before pulling back. "What are you sods waiting for!? Kill him!" He yelled at his men while holding his broken arm.

Sasuke smirked as he picked the dagger up from the ground and charged at the five. The Uchiha ducked under a swing from a club and stabbed the club bearer in the stomach. The man didn't even have time to react to the hit as the Uchiha pushed the blade up leaving a cut from his lower abdomen, straight up his torso, through his through and finally cutting the skull in half. Blood exploded from the cut covering his arm in blood while the body of the dead thug slumped back.

The first one to snap out of the shock of seeing their friend die was another dagger user who ran at him in a blind fury. Sasuke spun around and decapitated him with the blade which lightly glowed from the electricity flowing through it. The man's face was horror stricken as it fell to the ground. Sasuke didn't bother waiting for the last three to come at him as he vanished and reappeared in front of the three and killed them with a strike to each one of their necks.

The leader watched on in horror as he watched his entire gang die before his eyes. The man tried to run away from the Uchiha appeared at the entrance of alley. The man's eyes widened in fear as he walked up until he was against the wall. Sasuke walked closer to the thug who had at this point pissed himself. Every step Sasuke took seemed to echo. To the gang leader the entire world seemed to waver in form.

"Stop! Get away from me!" The man yelled at the Uchiha before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a pike coming out of the wall and through his chest. "The hell!" He screamed confused how he could see and feel the injury yet he wasn't bleeding or dead.

"This is my genjutsu." Sasuke said standing a few meters away from the man. "Now tell me everything you know about the man who hired you." Sasuke ordered.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what will happen to me if I tell you!" The man scream frantically while trying to back closer to the wall but only received a sword flying straight into his hands. "Fuck you bastard! If you think this wil-AGGGHH!" The man screamed as several dozen swords flew into his body shredding it only to be regenerated to full health. The man didn't even have a second before he was lit ablaze in an inferno of black fire. Sasuke just watched as he cursed and screamed in agony as his flesh was evaporated by the fire.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked as he cut the fire and let the thug leader take a few breaths. The man looked up weakly and spat at his face. The Uchiha scowled as he wiped the spit of his cheek. "I guess you need more persuading." his said grabbing the man by the throat. The man tried to scream but the Uchiha's grip wasn't allowing him to yelled out as Sasuke slammed his head into a wall. "Speak."

"N-never!" The thug responded only to have his head bashed through the wall this time. Sasuke's left hand was lit with a mess of sparks as he pointed it at the man. The man cried out once again as his genitals were pierced by a blade of pure lightning.

"Give up." the reincarnation of Indra said slowly moving his hand up which caused the extended blade to cut through the man's body.

"Okay I'll talk!" the man cried out once the blade had cut all the way from his balls to his stomach. "There is a group of people from the empire who showed up one day to meet with this priest guy. It was two girls and two guys wearing strange clothes. At first I tried running them out with my gang but they kill most of us leaving just me and the guys you killed. Their in the small house about five minutes west of the village! Now please stop!" The man cried out as he told sasuke everything he knew about what was going on. Sasuke frowned at the rather small amount of information but accepted it since it was more than he had before.

"Thank you." Sasuke said releasing the genjutsu. The man got up shaking from fear of the Uchiha and attempted to run only for a kunai to dig into the back of his head. "But you're a liability." the Uchiha said before looking up to see a woman looking down at him from the top of a building. The two stared at one another before she jumped down. Sasuke could now see the what she looked like now. She wore clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She had black hair and a scar on her face. One her forearms she wore armor plating.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but drew his sword. The woman smirked getting into a stance, "You're an eager one aren-" Before she could finish the sword extended and pierced her stomach. The woman screamed in as electricity coursed through her body, however unlike most people he had used the jutsu on in the past this scream was different. It wasn't one of pain and suffering but rather one of pleasure.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke muttered before retracting his blade from the woman's body. The Uchiha watched as the woman stumbled a bit from the shock but looked at him with a large blush on her face.

"That felt great. I haven't felt like that in a long time." She nearly moaned. Sasuke was on guard instantly when he saw that she wasn't affected by the hit which was able to kill even a few chuunin with a single hit yet this woman took it and enjoyed it it. "Now it's my turn." She said charging at him.

'She's faster than most of the other ones in this world." Sasuke said slightly surprised by the speed she was putting out. If he had to place it on a shinobi scale it would be on the upper rank of chunin maybe even jounin but nothing he couldn't handle. The Uchiha jumped back only for her nails to extend at him. The scarred woman smirked when her nails pierced Sasuke's stomach only for him to transform into a log.

The sound of metal piercing flesh rang as a sword through her stomach. The mysterious woman smiled as she let out a small moun looking back she saw the former avenger's red and purple eyes. "That felt good." She said as the Uchiha jumped away from her. "If it wasn't for my training I would have died by now. My name is Suzuka. I assume you're from Night Raid?" She said to him only for barely dodge a slice from Sasuke's sword.

"No." the Uchiha said turning back towards her. 'I can't take her lightly, she survived two fatal hits and took pleasure in them.' He thought to himself before charging at Suzuka. The woman dodged another swing from the Uchiha's sword but was hit by a spinning heel kick to her head sending her into a building. "Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled before exhaling a massive ball of fire that engulfed not just the house that the woman had been sent crashing into but three other vacant houses in the area. The Uchiha used his eyes to look through the flames for the woman's body and found it laid out under a ton of rubble and fire.

"To think I thought this might be a challenge." He said walking away from the burning rubble. Scanning over the area to make sure that no one was watching he disappeared in a whirl of fire to go find his.

With Naruto and Sayo(While Sasuke was interrogating)

Like Sasuke, the two had found themselves confronted by a strange person. Naruto and Sayo now stood in front of an extremely tanned woman with green eyes and blond pigtails. On pigtails were horseshoes that seemed to act as weights. She wore wore long leggings and an open shirt showing off her bikini.

Sayo took a step back when the woman jumped down from the building and landed in front of her. She didn't know why but she felt like this one person could easily kill her if she wasn't careful. Naruto on the other hand wasn't intimidated at all by the tanned woman. The blond looked her over as if analyzing her. "Stay back." Naruto said as he stepped forwards. Sayo looked a bit confused but followed the blond's order. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the blond woman.

The tanned woman smiled, "My name is Mez. Sorry handsome but I'm going to have to kill you." The woman now known as Mez said to the shinobi. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the woman in front of him. Something about her was different from the others he had seen in this world so far.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't even give you a chance." the cloaked blond said before sprinting forward at a speed Mez couldn't react to in time to block a chakra enhanced punch to her rib cage. Mez went flying back but managed to land on her feet. Naruto looked at his fist to find it covered in sweat. "That's disgusting." Naruto muttered to himself as he flicked his hand hard enough to get most of it off.

"That hurt." Mez said grinning as she got into a stance. Naruto just stood and watched her for any sudden movements. The blond woman reached back and let the two horseshoes fall. "Now it's time to have some fun." She said before she tried to blitz Naruto only for him react in time and kick her in the stomach sending her flying into a building.

Naruto grinned a bit at the display of speed, 'Not bad. Definitely jounin speed. I bet Sasuke is so jealous that I found someone who can at least put up a decent fight.' the blond thought before jumping out of the way as an arm extended out of the rubble and attempted to skewer him. Mex bounced off the walls of the buildings as she zigzagged towards him.

The blond male ducked under a kick directed at his head which his a wall. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the wooden wall explode from the power in the kick. "It's like a weaker Sakura." he muttered.

"You're really good." Mez said to him. He briefly noted the large beads of sweat coming out of her pores. The green-eyed woman flicked both her arms out at him. Naruto jumped back but was still hit by a wave of sweat that soaked his robe. Mez smirked and charged at him again. Naruto tried to move out of the way at the same level as before but found that his wet robe weighed him down too much.

'This is both annoying and disgusting.' the blond when he saw the woman coming right at him. He instead caught her fist and threw her down the road. The blond thought about abandoning the robe but decided instead to just simply use a bit more power than before.

Mez's eyes widened when Naruto moved even faster than her even when her weights were off and he was soaked in her oil like sweat. The blond smirked at her shocked expression before unleashing a devastating combo using his clones. Naruto kicked her back only for a clone to appear under her and kick her up into the air. Three more clones jumped over her and slammed their heels into her stomach.

Sayo's eyes were wide at the battle unfolding in front of her. Naruto was moving slightly faster than went he usually sparred with Sasuke. She always knew that they were holding back a lot around her but this was unreal. Mez was just being ragdolled as the Uzumaki didn't give her a chance to counterattack.

It wasn't long before Naruto finished his onslaught and let Mez fall to the ground unconscious. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as walked over to the defeated woman. "I went a bit overboard but I'm shocked she's still alive." Naruto said as he took her pulse to find her heart still beating even if it was slowed. He was about to seal her into a scroll to question later when her nails extended to insane lengths. The blond jumped back in order to avoid the razor sharp nails.

"That hurt." Mez said getting back up from the ground. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fact that the battle hadn't ended so fast. "Now I'm going to get serious!" She yelled before her arms extended and retracted rapidly. Naruto moved faster than Sayo could see as he dodged the barrage of attacks.

"You're really good. But you're powers remind me of someone I'd rather forget." the blond said as he remembered his several fights with the snake sannin Orochimaru before he joined Sasuke and helped them against Madara. Even if he had helped them, the snake sannin would always hold a spot on his list of people he disliked.

Mez stopped her attack and charged at the robed Uzumaki who rushed at her as well. Her nails extended and mended together into a makeshift knife. Naruto equipped his trench knife and charged wind chakra into the metal. The chakra covered blade met the nails head on and-much to the surprise of the tanned woman- was able to cut through them.

Being forced to retreat from the clash Mez looked at her fused nails to see that her 'knife' had nearly been split in half. "Now that was close." She sighed in relief. If it had gone on for any longer she may have lost her hand in the process. "Sorry but I have to go!" She said to the blond. It was better to retreat with a bit of information then dieing at this point.

Mez moved quickly in an attempt to get away from the two only for an arrow to find itself in her thigh. Naruto looked at Sayo who was shocked at the fact that she had been able to hit the other woman even when she was going at speeds where she could barely keep track.

"I hit her?!" She yelled out in shock.

"Nice job." The blond male said giving her a thumbs up. Mez didn't waste time pulling out the arrow which even though had left a deep wound wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with in the past. "Going somewhere?" A second Naruto asked in front of her. The soldier of the empire looked up to see five copies of her opponent standing before her with knives drawn.

"I knew I should have brought back up." She muttered attempting to get back on her feet to continue her battle. The real Naruto never have her a chance as he stepped on the back of her head and forced her face into the ground. Mez tried her hardest to push against of the force the foot was exerting on her, but found it pointless as even with all her efforts the blond was too strong.

"I win." Naruto said cheerfully as he dropped a small green ball that landed next to Mez's face. The small sphere exploded into a small cloud of smoke right in the woman's face. Her every feature seemed to slowly relax as the drug worked it's effect and knocked her out.

Sayo watched as the man who had saved her life a while ago got off the other woman allowing one of the many clones to seal her into a scroll which Naruto pocketed.

"That was amazing!" Sayo said to Naruto who smiled at her. "How did you move so fast? I've never seen anyone move like that even when you spar with Taka." She asked him using their code names. Naruto laughed jovially at the wonder the slightly younger teen had about his moves. He didn't realize that he hadn't shown her anywhere close to his true capabilities at any point since he had first rescued her. It was mostly because of Sasuke but until they found this Tatsumi or were absolutely sure she was on their side for good they couldn't risk it.

"You haven't seen anything close to our full power Hime. Taka still doesn't trust you enough to show you our all." Naruto explained to the girl who frowned at the fact that she still wasn't trusted fully by the two. Seeing the frown Naruto decided to at least make her feel a bit better. "Hey I let you see a bit more than what the teme would have." The blond said before feeling the reincarnation of Indra nearing. "Speak of the devil." Naruto said when Sasuke arrived via shunshin.

"Did you learn anything Kitsune?" The Uchiha said using Naruto's code name. This was a way to protect their identities and now that they knew that someone was aware of their presence it was completely necessary. Sasuke looked around at the damage done to the part of the village he had found the two in. It was no where near the level of destruction caused by his fight.

"Only that there are people who know we are here. I captured the one who was sent to kill us, she was stronger the the common rubbish known as the guards but still nothing I couldn't handle. You?" Naruto said to his partner.

"I ran into someone too." he said as he remembered his fight with the odd woman who took pleasure in pain. It really was a situation he was unfamiliar with. "Like yours mine was stronger than the other people of this place but still in the end wasn't much more than a jounin. I say if I had given her a chance she would around Kakashi's level around the time before I left Konoha." Sasuke said to the blond who nodded in agreement. "I also learned that the target it located about five minutes west of the village by their speed. So it's about thirty seconds for one of us at moderate speed."

"So what do you say?" Naruto said pulling out the scroll. "Do you want to interrogate her or what?" the Uzumaki said before the Uchiha took the scroll. "I'll take that as a yes. You go find out what you can from her, me an Sayo will hunt down the target. Is that okay with you Sayo?" Naruto said to the Uchiha. Sayo nodded in agreement and left with the blond.

Sasuke looked down at the scroll and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

(Elsewhere)

Three men waited in a room lit only by a single candle. "How long does it take to release the souls of three insects." A large man was a large man with a heavily muscled build. He had a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He had a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes. Similar to his fellow man, he wore armor plating on his forearms. He also wore a large Iron pauldron on his left shoulder. "What do you say Ibara?" He asked the other muscular man.

Ibara was a large man with a muscled build, wearing shorts similar to that of a Muay Thai Combatant. He had strange markings around the top of his head which resemble stitches. His hair was long and braided into two long strands at the bottom, with long bangs framing each side his face. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body. Similar to his fellow Rakshasa Demons, Ibara also wore armor plating on his forearms.

"Who cares, if they fail I go and kill those three myself." he said with a large smile at the thought of killing someone. The last man frowned at the attitude of the two.

"Would the two of you please be quiet! I swear why did the Prime Minister have to order you bastards to protect me." The man said out loud much to the ier of the two men. The large bearded man had to hold back Ibara from killing the man. The tense air was interupted by in entrance of Suzuka who was only wearing a heavily burned shirt. Her entire body was covered in severe burns and cuts. It almost looked like someone had tried to cook her alive. "Oh look who's back. It seems like those guys were more than you could handle. Wear is the last one?" The third man asked the burned woman.

"It turns out one of them could breath fire and tried to roast me alive under a house." She said before sighing dreamily as a large blush spread across her peeling cheeks. "I think I'm in love." She said for the three to hear.

"Sten I think we may need a new partner." Ibara said to the stoic man who nodded slowly. The two were aware of their teammate's love for pain but to think she would say she was in love with someone who had burned her alive was pushing it.

"So where is Mez?" Sten asked her.

"Assuming the other one is as strong as the guy I faced I say she's dead." She said before the door behind her exploded. The two men stood up on guard, the last one stood up and opened a secret door that lead underground. Suzuka was too injured and moved away from whoever broke down the door.

"Him chase down the traitor and kill him." Naruto said to the black haired girl who nodded climbed down the attempted to stop her only for Naruto to appear in front of him and kick him away. "No way I'm letting you go after her." the blond said as his eyes changed colors from blue to yellow and his pupils became bar-like. "This time I'm serious." Naruto said entering his sage mode. He didn't know how strong the two of them were and he wasn't about to take risks especially now since Sayo may be in danger.

"Serious?!" Ibara yelled before laughing madly. "Do you really think magical mascara will help you? Die!" He yelled as he arm extended and shot towards the blond. To a normal person it may have looked like a speeding bullet but to Naruto the hand was moving in slow motion. Naruto slapped the hand away from him which destroyed every bone in Ibara's hand.

Sten charged at Naruto only for the blond to effortlessly dodge his attack and counter with an earth shattering elbow to the man's stomach. The bearded man didn't stand a chance as blood erupted from his mouth and he fell to the ground with his eyes rolled back. Ibara roared in anger as he extended his other arm at Naruto.

The blond caught the hand this time and used it to pull the main body towards him. "Take this!" Naruto yelled as his right fist slammed into the man's left temple. Seeing that both men were out for good Naruto turned to the last one only to find that she had ran away during the fight. "Damn it." Naruto said before severing the heads of the two men just to make sure that they weren't alive.

With Sayo

The woman chased down the man through a series of underground caves before finally cornering him. "I got you!" she yelled as she shot an arrow at the man. The older guy smirked as he turned around suddenly and fired an arrow made of pure fire. Sayo barely dodged it without getting the tiniest bit injured.

Nine more arrows came flying at her from the bow in the man's hands. It was thanks to the harsh training Naruto had put her through that she managed to get out of the situation with only a few burns from when an arrow grazed her skin.

'They stopped.' she thought to herself when the man stopped firing arrows. Judging from the annoyed look on his face it clearly wasn't his idea. Most likely it was some kind of weakness the bow had that prevented someone fire firing a swarm of arrows by limiting them to ten shots before they needed a certain 'recharge' period.

"Enough! I will not waste my time with such a pathetic battle!" The man said firing another stream of arrows at Sayo. The girl desperately tried to dodge them without getting hit. Each arrow that missed sparked a large fire where it landed which illuminated the tunnels. After the tenth arrow Sayo saw that the man wasn't able to fire any more. Taking advantage of the chance she fire an arrow that dug deep into the his chest.

"Yeah!" She yelled as she prepared another shot but before she could fire the bow started working again. She ran down the tunnels as she dodged the flaming arrows. Once again after ten had been fired the attack stopped.

"Damn bow! Why don't you work!?" the former member of the Path of Peace questioned as he tried to break it over his knee. It seemed as if the bow responded to the insult and set his clothing on fire.

Sayo aimed another shot but this time aimed at the man's head which was the only body part that was not on fire. 'I'll make you proud Naruto, Tatsumi, and Ieyasu!' she thought to herself as the arrow in her hand flew towards the man's. Sayo herself had mixed feelings when she saw that the arrow had pierced the man's skull and brain.

The fires died almost in seconds after the traitor died. Sayo was gasping a bit as she walked over to the bow. A twinge of fear gripped her heart as her hand slowly made it's way to the bow. She had seen what it did to her target and didn't want to suffer the same fate.

"You can do it Sayo." Looking back she found Naruto standing behind her smiling. The raven haired girl looked a bit unsure but steeled her nerves and gripped the Teigu. Instead of a burning feeling she felt a wave of warmth flood over her as if she was basking in the sun in spring. "You did it!" Naruto yelled as he ran and hugged her. Sayo blushed at the contact but returned the hug. It was her first mission and it was a great success. 'I did it!'

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha looked down at the tied up Mez. It was obvious that the woman was trying but failing to break out of the metal wire that was holding her down. "Normally I'd try to get you to tell me what I want to know either by talking or pain because I usually learn some rather...disturbing things. However I don't feel like wasting my time with another possible masochist." Sasuke said putting his hand on top of the woman's hand not even giving her a chance to defend herself. "So I'll do things the easy way." Mez couldn't even utter a word before her entire world went black as he soul was torn out of her body. Sasuke mentally prepared himself as he took it in. "This is the last time I absorb a girl's memories." He muttered blushing a bit at some of the more...lewd memories. The blush was gone within seconds as he set the woman's body on fire and left.

(One week later-Night Raid)

"Kitsune?" Leone asked as she read over the order. They had just received a request from the revolutionary army to take out a man who had been going around killing people for pleasure. The request had come from a woman who claimed that her husband had been murdered by the man. The picture given was a cloaked man wearing a fox mask. "I guess we're on this one Akame." The blonde said to her friend.

Akame was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie and a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets and black gloves.

"Yes." She agreed and got up. She had heard about him and another one people were calling Taka. Both had been shown to use what people called magic powers but they agreed were most likely Teigu.

"And Tatsumi is getting his second mission with Lubbock and to the Red Light District!" Leone added as a young man of average height with medium length brown hair and a cowlick that falls with its weight with green eyes. He was wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back was a sword.

(The Temple)

Once again Naruto and Sasuke sat with the leader of the Path of Peace. "So you're saying that tomorrow the former Prime Minister's daughter will be killed soon?" Sasuke asked the white haired half-human who nodded. "I'm handling this mission. Last time you got to take on three decent opponents, this time I'm going to handle this even if there aren't any decent fights." Sasuke said to his the blond who was slurping bowl after bowl of ramen. They were gifts from the leader for their mission being completed.

"The girl's father died a few days ago when he attempted to go the Capitol alone. No doubt he feared for his daughter's safety. Originally it was going to be both of them who would die but it seems that your actions have changed the fate of a few people. This is quite the interesting event." The Lord of the Path of Peace said to the two who took in his words. Both were interested in how they were effecting the world but for now they would settle on changing some lives.

"Do you object to me going in alone?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Go ahead." Naruto said in the small gap of time when he put down his old bowl and picked up a new one. Sasuke nodded and left the room leaving the Naruto alone with the Lord.

"There is more. Naruto, I feel that you will run into Night Raid soon. I couldn't see what will happen but you will finally meet the assassin the Empire fears so much." The blond stopped eating his ramen for a second before smirking and downing the entire bowl in a matter of seconds.

"Then I guess this are finally getting interesting." Naruto said as he placed the bowl down. "Thanks for the warning and the mission." The blond said as he shook the hand of the half-human.

"It was my pleasure. If it saves the life of good people I will gladly help you in any way I can." he said before leaving the temple.

* * *

><p>Butterfly effect people. Just them being there can change things largely. So a lot of things happened this chapter. And yes before you ask Naruto and Sasuke will work more with the Path of Peace than the Revolutionary army. Mainly because they are usually left out or mainly ignored in most of the few AkameNaruto fics.

Again leave a review telling me your thoughts and questions about the story. If you have any neat ideas for the story (That are not an OC, harem additions, or idea so out there it could be on another planet) PM me.

Later


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to write as much as I can in one week for this story. I don't know why but I really like this story. After that I really want to update the Naruto/Hellsing story but might pull out another one for this story first. Sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring my two none crossovers but these are just so much fun to write!

Oh yeah since I am such a merciful and kind g...person, I decided to let you guys decided what to do with Najenda in terms of pairings. I set up a poll on my profile. You can have her with Naruto, Sasuke, or no one.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke stood at the entrance to the temple wearing their Kitsune and Take outfits. The two looked back to see Sayo standing at the door. "We'll be going now Sayo. Watch the place while we're gone. I'll be back in a few hours." Naruto said to the raven haired girl who smiled and nodded.<p>

"Hn. This place better not be destroyed when we come back." Sasuke said before vanishing via shunshin. Naruto just chuckled at the Uchiha's attitude before waving goodbye to Sayo and vanishing in a flash. Sayo sighed and went back inside. It had been a little over a month since she had been rescued by the two shinobi and she hadn't heard a thing about Tatsumi.

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been attacked by the bandits and had arrived at the Capitol together. Would they have all died at the hands of Aria and her family? That was a possibility. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have been able to save all three of them or any at all. Maybe they would have joined the army and would have been on the other side of the shinobi's blade.

Shivers went down her spine as she thought about having to fight a serious Naruto. She remembered the battle he had recently against that girl Mez. She could barely see him move during that battle. His speed was on another level compared to her's and she knew he was holding back a majority of his power. She knew even less about Sasuke who Naruto claimed was just as strong as him.

"I really hope Tatsumi isn't in the army." She whispered to herself before going to the back to train with her new weapon.

(With Naruto)

The blond jumped from building to building as he searched for his target. He had gotten wind of a relative of the family he and Sasuke had killed when they first arrived in this world who was continuing the work of his late family. Unlike the Aria and her family this one was quite open about his hobby and often left his victims in the front gate of his manor on his spear-like fense.

Naruto arrived at the house to find that the main source of malice was moving away from his location. Even without the man being home the house still had a dark feeling coming it.'It seems like my target has looking for his next victim.' Naruto said as he moved quickly, planting explosive notes on the walls of the mansion before leaving to find the target.

Looking through the streets from the rooftops he eventually followed the evil sensation to a carriage riding into the park. He could feel that besides the rich man, there was another person with him.

A kunai appeared in his right hand. With a flick of his wrist, the kunai went flying and found itself buried deep into the skull of the man driving the carriage. The horses seemed to fall into a frenzy when the man who was guiding them died. Naruto moved closer to the target who had gotten out with a woman who seemed to be wearing rags for clothing, no doubt someone from the slums of the city.

"What the fuck!" He yelled when he saw his soufer deed with a strange metal knife stuck to the right side of the man's head. "Shit! We got to go!" he yelled as he grabbed the woman's hand and ran into an alley. As he made the turn he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. "Watch where ya goin'!" He yelled before looking up to see the masked face of Naruto.

The man's eyes widened as he stared into the eye holes in the mask which hid his blue eyes making them seem like endless voids. "I'm sorry." Naruto said sarcastically as he leaned down and placed a kunai to the man's neck.

"KITSUNE!" He yelled before his throat was cut. The poor woman watched in horror as the rich man's throat was slit. The man tried to hold his neck in a last struggle to keep himself away from the jaws of death. Naruto reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a large amount of money.

The woman was frozen as Naruto walked over to her and placed the money in her hands. Everyone had ran away when the man had screamed out his name. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that but he was going to kill you when he got home. Please take this money as an apology." He said to her before a massive flash lit up a section of the park. 'I better check that out.' He thought before vanishing. The poor woman snapped out her state of shock and ran away from the scene of the assassination.

Naruto jumped onto a tree branch to see a massive monster that resembled a dog with reddish-brown fur holding what seemed to be the upper half a fair skinned woman with a scar under her eye on the right cheek. She had purple hair and eyes which was a rare sight for him. On the ground under were a giant pair of scissors and a pair of crushed glasses.

Behind the dog was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. She was in a military uniform attired in upper-body armor. The feeling he good from her was ungodly. It was dark and crazed down to it's roots. He didn't need to know her to see that the auburn haired girl was insane.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that the massive dog was bringing the purple haired woman closer to it's mouth, no doubt to devour her. He could feel that she was still alive but nearing death's door extremely fast. 'She's from Night Raid!' Naruto realized as he remembered one of the posters the Empire had placed in the wall of his bar. 'Is this what he meant?' He couldn't think any further as he body acted.

The purple hair woman closed her eyes as a single tear went down her face but looked as if she had accepted her death. "Odama Rasengan!" The massive dog looked up in time to see a large blue energy sphere pushed into it's face. Everyone's eyes widened as the dog's faced was torn to shreds by the attack.

A pink haired girl who was running from the battle looked back when she heard the attack being called. She instantly recognized the fox mask from the mission her friends had been given a few days before. 'Kitsune!'

"Koro!" The female guard called out in shock when she saw the large beast fall back. The woman in it's hand fell out when it's grip loosened. Naruto caught the woman and picked up the weapon that was under her. "You're Kitsune!" The woman yelled out.

"What gave it away?" Naruto said as he stood up not caring that his cloak was getting covered in blood. "You are such a foul creature, but I have to help this girl so you can go...for now." The masked blond said to insane guard. Naruto looked at Mine who looked like she was about to run back into the battle. Looking back he saw that the dog was rapidly healing from his attack. "I'll leave you with a gift" he said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The guard's turned around as a massive explosion was set off in the distance.

Mine looked a bit conflicted but decided to run like her friend wanted.

(Sasuke)

The Uchiha arrived to find the carriage that the girl he was to protect was in destroyed. A bit further away he saw a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a winter coat and a large hat with a symbol made up of eight red diamond shapes arranged in a circle. Around her were at least a dozen Imperial soldiers.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the blood staining her outfit. He could clearly see the injury to the right side of her lower torso but at the moment it wasn't lethal. However what was about to happen next caused him to nearly flashback to the day his family was killed. Even if he had forgiven his brother and the village, that day still brought him nightmares once every blue moon.

One of the guards had pulled out a razor and was bringing it not to her neck but her face while another one held her down. His intent was obvious- the man was going to skin her alive. Just as the blade was starting to cut into the the young woman's face the sound of several hundreds if not thousand birds rang out.

They all turned their attention to the man holding the blade as a lightning covered hand bursted through his chest splashing blood over the blond and a few other soldiers. The man screamed in pain as the hand ripped itself out of him. "To think that you people would do such a thing." He said punching the guard holding Spear down with a lightning covered hand which destroyed the top half of his skull. Sasuke didn't seem to mind as he grabbed the woman and jumped back away from the group of soldiers.

"T-Taka." One of the guards whispered out taking a step back away from the bird masked man. Spear herself was surprised by who her savior was. Rumors of the three assassins had been spreading around for the last few days. That was the reason her father had originally went alone to the capitol a few days ago which resulted in his death.

"Do you know first aid?" 'Taka' asked the daughter of the former prime minister. With a nod of her head she gave him her answer. Sasuke nodded and summoned a medical kit and placed it on her lap when he lowered her to the ground against a tree. "I'll handle these idiots." Sasuke said coldly. Several of the guards attempted to run, but the Uchiha was far too fast for them as he blurred into existence in front of them.

Lightning crackled in his left hand as he raised it up and swung it. None of the guards expected several thousands of unnaturally thin needles of pure electricity. Their armor might as well have been paper when the attack hit them. The single attack killed everyone but a few that were behind enough people that were blocked by their now dead teammates.

"Only two left." Sasuke muttered as he walked closer to them. "I should have held back more…"he said before sighing. "Even then it would have been boring." Sasuke said as he appeared right behind the two of them. The two were powerless as the Uchiha grabbed their heads. "Good luck in hell." Sasuke said before twisting both their next until they snapped.

Sasuke turned his attention to the woman he had saved who was now standing before him with a spear in her hand. He could see that she had used the equipment he gave her to dress her wound and that she was still bleeding from the cut on her face.

"Explain yourself criminal!" She yelled mustering every ounce of courage she could to face the masked man who had not only killed all the people who had easily bested her but did it with a strange prowess that surpassed anything she had seen in the past.

"Sleep." The Uchiha commanded as his eyes glowed under his mask. Spear tried to resist but her mind couldn't last a second under the influence of Sasuke's doujutsu. The Uchiha quickly lit the dead bodies of the men he killed on fire before picking the woman up and started his journey back home.

(Temple)

Naruto arrived first and ran inside. The woman in his arms was bleeding out fast and he couldn't afford to use his healing powers out in public. He quickly took her to an empty room and prepared to use the powers he gained from the Sage of Six Paths.

'Come on stay with me.' He said as he called on the energy of nature along with the nine tailed beast within him. He now wore a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reached down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also changed colour. It also had a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. On his back was the symbol of the Rinnegan over nine magatama.

Sayo arrived at the room to find the transformed Naruto kneeling next to the upper torso of a woman. She could see the slight rise and fall of her chest which showed that she was alive and breathing. "Sayo, please prepare a bath for her. After I'm finished we need to clean the blood off her and make sure I didn't miss anything." He said as he placed his hands at her waist where she was severed. This by far was the worse injury he had to heal to day. This wasn't just an eye like he did for Kakashi but half a human. 'I know I can keep her alive, but her legs are a different story. I guess this will be a true test of my healing capabilities.' he thought as he let his chakra flow into the woman's body. Sayo watched in awe for a few seconds as the older woman's body seemed to heal. As the glowing blond moved his a bit lower, the regeneration seemed to follow at a slow pace. The muscles fibers and bones were slowly forming followed by skin. The healing process was going faster than Naruto thought it would. He barely even felt a drain in his reserves as he finished the girls hips and pelvis. The body seemed to heal itself as long as he gave it the energy to do so. After a few minutes he had finished the thighs and started on the knees.

"Sayo, didn't I tell you to start a bath?" Naruto questioned. Sayo nodded and rushed to do the request. It was one of the few moments when the blond almost acted with the same seriousness as the Uchiha usually had. It wasn't long before he finished the her feet which completed the body. "That was much easier than I thought. Took a while but it was mostly automatic." Naruto said as he stirped the body of any clothing and brought her to the bath. Naruto arrived to find the small pool they used to clean themselves full of warm water.

It was at this point that Sasuke entered the bath with the blond woman he rescued over his shoulder. "I see you brought someone home Sasuke, about time." the Uzumaki joked as he saw the Spear.

"Quite Dobe. We're just going to let her stay here until we find some place to let her go." Sasuke said before walking away leaving the blond to wash Sheele's body.

(Night Raid HQ)

Mine stood before all her teammates. They all took notice that Sheele was missing. "Mine where Sheele?" Leone asked the pink haired girl who looked away. Everyone looked down as if knowing what had happened. Tatsumi was one of the ones most affected as he clenched his fists.

"Is she dead?" He asked. He had grown close to the air-head over the last few days during their training especially when she confronted him after his fantasy that he could bring his friends back to life with a Teigu was shattered.

Mine froze up a bit before she continued. "I-I don't know." She said. Everyone looked at her confused by the answer. They had assumed that Sheele had died from the way the pinkette was acting but for some reason she seemed unsure.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked.

"Just as that girl's Teigu was about to devour her upper half, Kitsune appeared and destroyed it's head then left with Sheele." Everyone tensed at the mention of the fox masked criminal. It was common knowledge among them that he was already assigned to Akame and Leone who had been searching for him last night.

"What would Kitsune want with her…" Najenda contemplated. Najenda was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She also wore a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. "From what you say Sheele was already on her death bed. There aren't any healing Teigu in the world so what would they want with someone who is basically dead." The boss questioned.

'Maybe they do have a way.' Tatsumi thought hoping a bit that it was true and his friend was alive.

(Temple)

Naruto sat next to Sheele as he waited for her to regain consciousness. It had been a little over a day since he had rescued her and recreated her legs. He was sure that the other members if Night Raid would be looking for her once they found out he had taken her. Sasuke was currently dealing with the Spear who had awoken from her genjutsu induced coma a few hours after Sasuke had returned.

Sayo had been helping him make sure that everything was going fine with her recovery. While her body was perfectly healthy her mind was put through a lot of stress from nearly dieing. He had made sure to be in his Kitsune outfit just in case she wasn't trustworthy.

"Kitsune." Sayo said as she entered the room. The black haired girl sat down next to him and handed the blond a drink. "You've been in here for hours now. I think you should rest." She said feeling a bit concerned about her savior choice to stay with the Night Raid member until she woke up.

"Did Taka seal away that Teigu?" Naruto asked Sayo who nodded. "Good. This way if she attacks us she wouldn't have access to her weapon. How is Taka doing with Spear?" The blond asked.

"He still trying to convince her of what had happened. Apparently someone has been leaking rumors that three people in masks have been going around the city and surrounding areas killing innocent people. You two were blamed with having killed her father, she doesn't really want to listen." Sayo explained laughing lightly at the situation that the Uchiha found himself in at the moment. She felt a bit satisfied that he was being 'punished' by having to take care of the girl.

"Well he asked for the mission." Naruto chuckled. His attention returned to the woman who moaned lightly as she turned to her side. "I guess she's awake." Naruto said as her eyes snapped open. The two watched as she jumped out of the futon mat.

"Where am I?!" She demanded before the memories of her fight with the massive dog-like Teigu resurfaced. She then took notice of the two masked people before here. 'That's Kitsune! Leone and Akame went after him yesterday...and I died yesterday…' she thought to herself before her eyes widened. "Are we dead!?" She yelled.

The door slammed open as Sasuke walked in. "Your turn to…" He said before looking at the naked form of Sheele. "Nevermind." He said before closing the door.

Naruto sighed, "No you are not dead." He answered.

"But I lost my legs! How could I have them now if I don't have a Teigu that heals me nor is there one that does anything like that for someone else?" She questioned him. The masked blond just laughed.

"That's my secret." He said as he looked over to Sayo. "Hime, could you please go get her some clothes...not that I don't enjoy the view." He said smirking. Sheele looked confused for a second before noticing that she was indeed naked in front of the 'criminal'. The blond watched as the girl tried to cover herself but her legs gave out causing her to fall to the floor. "Like you said. You lost your legs in that fight so I had to make you a new pair." He said as if it was nothing at all.

Sheele quickly started feeling her legs. 'Everything's the same!' she thought as she looked over her newly regrown body parts. Nothing had changed from before the battle other that they felt very sore and the muscles were tensed. Looking over she saw that the blond hadn't made a single mistake when regrowing her legs. "This-this is insane." She muttered with a slight stutter.

"Yep. Everything's exactly as it was before on both the inside and the outside. They may be weak for a while since your body for the most part still thinks they're gone and it put a decent amount of strain on your body." Naruto said as Sayo walked in with a robe in her hands.

"Sorry this is the only thing I could find that would fit her." She said looking the Night Raid member's fuller frame. Naruto nodded and walked towards the door.

"Take a few days to rest. Then once you're healthy we'll give you back your weapon and leave you somewhere in the forest so that you can go back home without being spotted." Naruto stated and left the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes." his voice echoed into the room. Sayo bowed a bit to Sheele and left after Naruto.

"What's going on?"She asked herself as she slipped the robe on. It didn't make any sense to her at all. 'Kitsune' was one of the targets assigned to both Leone and Akame, a combination that rarely failed to kill their target. Leone could track down nearly anyone with her enhanced senses while Akame only needed to scratch someone to kill them. On top of that he had saved her and even went to the trouble of giving her her legs back for no reason.

"I wonder if they think that I'm dead." She asked herself as she crawled back into the futon. Her legs still felt as if they were covered in needles and the sensation of having them bitten off was still fresh in her mind. "I hope Mine got away in time." She whispered.

Naruto opened the door again and placed down a bowl of ramen next to her. "You need to eat. I wasn't able to get a decent amount of nutrients into your body with you being in a coma." He sitting down next to her. It was clear that she didn't trust him as she hesitated to take the food. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have saved you then healed you." he said. Sheele frowned a bit but her stomach made the decision for her as it growled angrily.

Sheele grabbed the bowl and moved it to her lap only to spill some of the hot broth on her blanket. "Oops!" She yelled as she jumped a bit when the broth made it's way through the blanket and to her still recovering legs. The blond pulled the it off her before she could be burned the the scalding liquid. "Sorry!" She said yelled when she saw that the masked blond was covered in broth and noodles.

"It's fine." Naruto said as he left and returned with a new bowl. He picked up a few noodles and brought them towards her mouth. The purplette opened her mouth as she allowed the blond to feed her. If anyone had walked in in the scene they would have found it amusing as a masked man cloaked in black feeding a naked girl with purple eyes and hair. "There done." Naruto said as he placed the last of the noodles in her mouth. Sheele smiled a bit having enjoyed the taste of the food."Gets some rest." With that he stood up and walked out of the room.

(With Sasuke)

"For the last time, we did not kill your father." Sasuke stated as he attempted to explain to the blond teen that he and Naruto weren't what the rumors said they were. For the last few hours he had been trying to convince her that it wasn't him or Naruto that had murdered her father."If I wanted you or your father dead I would have killed you before you had even left your house. It was the empire who wanted you and your father dead." Sasuke said to the blond who finally seemed to accept that it really wasn't the masked teen's fault her father died.

"I know." She said avoiding the Uchiha's gaze. "It's just that father always was there for me and helped me get to where was. He got me training in Imperial Fist when I was young. I guess I couldn't come to terms with it." She said wiping a few tears out of her eyes. "He didn't even get to see me get married like he wanted. I just never thought that the Empire would turn on my father after all he did for it." She add with a laugh steeped in sadness. Sasuke just watched on, he was never the best when it came to comforting people.

"I lost my entire clan when I was eight. Suck it up." Sasuke said coldly. Spear looked at Sasuke who turned away from her and headed for the door. " He said as he left to go meet up with Naruto to go over what had been happening with each other's ward.

"So how is she Sasuke?" Naruto said as he sat in one of the chairs in the room they had set aside to discuss the matters without outside interference. The only other person besides them who was allowed to enter was the Lord of the Path of Peace. Currently Naruto's mask laid on the table next to him.

"She finally came to terms that we weren't the ones who killed her parents. It seemed that she was denying the fact that the empire she loved so much had betrayed her family. When is that man coming to pick her up?" Sasuke asked the blond who looked at him confused.

"He never said anything about coming to pick her up Teme. She's our responsibility." Naruto said to the Uchiha who scowled at the blond's statement. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he added more to his previous statement."Considering that I'm training Sayo and have to take care of the Night Raid girl while she recovers. In other words…" The blond said as he stood up a patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "...she's yours to take care of." The blond said before laughing at the blank face of the raven haired teen.

"I have more important things to do then look after a girl." Sasuke said to the laughing Uzumaki.

"Sorry Teme but I can't hog all the girls. Hey maybe this girl will finally be the one who can finally find some sort of emotion in you." The blond said looking at clock that hung on the wall, "Now if you excuse me I have to get to work. I'll leave a clone with Sheele, you continue to watch Spear." That was the last thing he said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The scowl never left Sasuke's face as he walked back to where Spear was.

"It turns out you might be staying here for longer than I thought." he said before grabbing her spear and threw it at her. Spear's eyes widened as her weapon hit the wall behind her, missing her face by less than an inch. "If I'm going to have to watch you, you better be able to protect yourself. Go to the courtyard in five minutes, I'll teach you some basic fighting moves."

"I already know how to fight." She argued. She felt insulted by how this guy thought she needed his training. She had trained for years under the watchful eye of her teacher in the art of Imperial Fist and while she wasn't the best student she was better than most. It was one of the gifts her father had given her when he let her train to fight.

"Yet your face was almost skinned by those weaklings. It would be a stain on my reputation of the brat that was placed under my protection perished at the hands of some pitiful guard." Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Spear looking at his retreating back.

She wanted to yell. She wanted nothing more than to scream at him that he was wrong and that she wasn't weak. But deep inside she knew that he was right. She had been completely overwhelmed by the group of soldiers that were sent to kill her and she would have died if it wasn't for his timely arrival she didn't want to even image what would have happened to her. Her hand went up to her cheek where she had a healing wound from when the guard had started to skin her. She owed him her life.

(Bar)

Naruto sat board as he waited for anyone to walk in and speak to him. It was had been a few hours since he had opened the bar for the night and so far most of the people who had come in were either some low ranking guards or people who just wanted to get wasted. 'I wish Leone or Lubbock would come in...or anyone!' He thought to himself before hearing the doors open. His jaw nearly met the ground at who had walked in. In his mind she was easily one of the most beautiful women in the world.

She was a tall fair skinned woman with a slender figure and long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a strange tattoo on her chest which gave off a chilling feeling.

"It's general Esdeath!" One of the guards who wasn't drunk yelled out.

"What is she doing here!?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He had heard several rumors about the woman from the common people. Many called her the strongest in the empire and made several comments on her personality. Apparently she was suppose to be in the North settling a rebellion.

The woman say right in front of him and smiled, "Can I have some of your best sake to go?" She asked him. Naruto nodded and went to the backrooms for a few seconds before walking back out holding a bottle. The blond handed the bottle to the woman. "This is quite the rare brand. How did you get it?" She asked him.

The blond narrowed his eyes slightly but smiled none the less, "This was donated by a wealthy noble a few weeks ago. Unfortunately he was assassinated a while ago. What a shame too, he was a good person." Naruto lied. It's true that the man had been assassinated and he got it from him...only it was more as in he raided the guy's house after he killed him.

"I see. So I assume you are the owner?" She asked him. It was obvious that she was a bit suspicious of him.

"No my uncle owns it. I just run the place while he's out of town." Naruto said as he poured himself a cup of water. The woman stared at him for a few seconds before seemingly accepting the answer.

'This man...while he hides it well I can tell from the way he walks and his body structure. He's a trained fighter.' She thought smirking on the inside. No matter how well someone hid their power she could tell, he was either powerful or had large amounts of untapped potential. She had originally come to this bar because she heard how the bartender had effortlessly subjected one of the most feared soldier in the capitol at the time with just his bare hands and it sold top grade liquor at ludicrously low prices. "So where is your family from? I heard this bar is relatively new." She pressed for a bit of information.

Naruto put on a smile to put up a front, "Me and my family originate from a land far away on the other side of the world. We left when a massive war broke out and most of our home was destroyed. We wondered for a long time before we arrived here. My uncle often goes back home to check on the few people who stayed behind." Naruto lied. Esdeath nodded at the answer.

"So is there anyone you stay with while your uncle is away?" The general continue to ask question. The blond put up a very good front but she wasn't a general for nothing. She had been training for years since she was young to spot a lie or cover by her father and then military experience.

The smile on Naruto's face never went away as he answered the question. "Nope. Most of us separated early on and went to do our own things. I stayed with my Uncle Hashirama since even though he was a very strong person he got sick a few years ago. He insist that I stay here and run the bar though." Naruto laughed. One thing he wasn't lying about was Hashirama being strong. No one could ever deny the power the Shodai Hokage had at his fingertips. He had to admit though that the woman was making the evening fun for him.

"He sounds like a very respectable man. I'm sure he trained you if you speak of him as highly as you do." She said to the blond who was drinking his water. She took notice of the slight pause in his drinking.

"Yes he did." Naruto responded

"I see, well if you're interested in two days I'm hosting a competition where the winner gets a one of a kind reward from the Empire. How much would this be by the way?" She asked holding the bottle up.

"For a beautiful lady like yourself it's free." Naruto said smiling. He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful. He couldn't deny that she was stunning in his eyes. Esdeath looked a bit surprised considering the price the bottle normally sold for but nodded.

"Thank you then. I guess this is farewell for now" She said with a small smile before she stood up and walked towards the bar door. Many of the guards from the empire watched the entire scene with their jaws becoming very good friends with the floor.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled to the general. Esdeath turned around to see Naruto really smiling at her this time. "I hope we run into each other again Esdeath." Esdeath couldn't help but blush very lightly at the blond's smile. His smiling face looked so pure and innocent. This was his real smile.

The second she left Naruto's smile fell a bit. He could feel a strong power inside of her. It was easily the highest amount of power he had encountered so far in this world. While it was no where near his or Sasuke level it was still massive for someone in this world. He also doubted that she wasn't able to at least get a reading on his level. He couldn't wait to see what would come in the future.

(With Esdeath)

The blue haired woman smirked as she held up the bottle, 'Naruto Uzumaki, I wonder if you'll be able to win.' she said blushing a bit. 'You've already met all the conditions. Even without seeing you fight I can tell you have the potential to be a general, you didn't falter when I walked in even with my reputation, you weren't raised anywhere near the capital, you're younger than me by a few years, and lastly you have a pure smile. All that is left is to see if you really can fight.' She said looking up at the full moon that hung in the sky.

(With Naruto)

He decided to just close the bar early and kick everyone out a few hours after Esdeath had left. Before he left he changed into his Kitsune outfit and left through a secret exit that led from the backroom of his bar to an empty cellar in a house where 'Hashirama Senju' officially lived.

He didn't waste any time as he shunshined to the roof. The blond sighed as he stretched under the moonlight. The moon was full tonight and in a rare occurrence one could see a large amount of stars while in the city.

"Such a beautiful night." he said before jumping to the side to avoid a sneak attack from a girl with long black hair and red eyes. Naruto smiled as he landed on his feet and felt two more land near him. "Isn't it great. Night Raid?"

* * *

><p>High fives for the knights in shining armor saving the girls...anyone? I'm beating that cliche like way too much HAHAHAHA! Sorry if this chapter was a bit sappy but I'm sure a few of you know what's coming up next. I hope I got Esdeath's personality right to a degree, maybe I needed to add more murder and whips...nah. Okay come on can anyone tell me that Naruto doesn't match the description she wanted for a lover in the manga just as much as Tatsumi? He's strong, he's brave, he's young, he's not from the city, and he has a nice smile.<p>

One more thing...I tried doing he DxD crossover. I have a new respect for people like Fairytaildragonslayer. I couldn't write it for my life or rather it just didn't feel right. It felt dull almost, like it lacked life in my eyes. This on the other hand felt perfect when I was writing it.

Stay tune next week for Naruto vs Night raid. Place your bets!

Please review, if you have any questions please leave them in the reviews or PM me.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I really seem to like this story considering this has been the most consistent I've been for like a year... I'll take that as a good thing. As for the poll Naruto is winning by a lot. Really he's winning by like 40% over Sasuke. I'll leave it open for a bit more. Well lets get to the epic battle between Night Raid and the infamous Kitsune(Naruto)

* * *

><p>Naruto stood calmly as he examined the Night Raid member in front of him. From the way she looked he made an educated guess that the one in front of him was none other than the Red Eyed Killer Akame. His eyes darted to her sword, the feeling it gave off made it clear that it was a Teigu. "So what can I do for you tonight?" Naruto asked the red eyed assassin.<p>

"Where is Sheele?" One of the two females asked. Naruto's eyes widened under his mask at who it was. Naruto looked back to so see Leone standing ready to fight him. While to him she largely looked the same there were a few differences from her normal look. Now she had longer hair along with several new lion features including two ears, a tail, and claws.

"She's perfectly fine." Naruto answered but despite him being honest he felt several extremely thin threads tighten around him. The blonde frowned as he looked over at the one controlling the wires. 'Lubbock.' he said to himself. He had a feeling that they were hiding something but this wasn't exactly what he expected.

"Lier! We know she lost her legs and was dying the night you took her! What have you done with her!" Lubbock yelled at the blond. Deep down he wanted to tell them who he was but at the moment they weren't the friends that went into his bar but his enemies. The wires tightened around him, cutting slightly into his clothing and mask.

The three tensed as chuckles escaped out of the blond, "I guess I can't take you lightly. I let you get this far in hopes that you would trust me and just wait for the day when I could return Sheele to you. Now, how about the four of us dance." Naruto said flexing his body before spreading his arms open. The green haired teen watched on with widened eyes has his wire was ripped apart with pure strength. The sleeves on his arms were shredded apart by the wire. On his arms were several small cuts caused by the wires tightening around him.

"Impossible!" He yelled as he drew a new set of threads. 'How did do...Is he healing!?' he thought. The three Night Raid members looked on awestricken as steam came out of the masked criminal's wounds. In only a few seconds every cut on the man's body was gone.

"Lets see if you can handle my Sage Mode." Naruto said to the group as he got into the stance for the style he was taught by the toads to use with his senjutsu. "The last people I used this on were crushed before the battle truly began. I hope you three do better." That was the last thing they heard before the masked blond charged at Leone. 'Better lower my speed.' he thought to himself as he started to set parameters for himself. He didn't want to just speed blitz by accident and destroy them too fast. 'That and Leone and Lubbock are my friends.' the blond thought to himself.

The lion woman smirked as she rushed at the incoming teen. The two blonds threw their punches at the same time. Their fists collided with one another, the shock wave caused the tiles under them to shatter. Leone grunted she struggled to match Kitsune's strength. She could feel the bones in her right arm breaking from the force behind the punch.

Naruto didn't have time to say anything clever as he was forced to dodge when Akame attempted to help her friend. The red eyed teen attempted to cut the blond with several perfectly placed slashes which would have hit if it wasn't for Naruto's superior speed and reaction time. Every single dodge was only by the minimal amount of distance at about a millimeter. To them it looked as if the blond was leaving behind after images because of how fast he was moving. A kunai appeared in his right hand. The two blades clashed with one another creating a few sparks.

It was obvious that while Akame had better swords skills, Kitsune's strength and speed was way too far above her level. For the first time in their lives Lubbock and Leone saw Akame being pushed back in a battle between blades. What made it worse was that the masked teen was only using a small knife compared to Akame's sword.

"You're really good Akame!" Naruto said before twisting the kunai in his hand once they clashed again. The blonde smirked when the shorter teen's sword went spinning into the air. Naruto jumped up and grabbed the sword by the handle. Oddly enough his opponent smiled.

Before Naruto could question why she seemed almost happy that he had her weapon a black aura engulfed the sword in his left hand. "Kit let go of that sword!" He heard Kurama yell in his head. Naruto stabbed the sword into the the roof under him and turned in time to catch a punch from Leone.

"Strong." the blond commented as he held the girl's fist in his parm. It truly shocked him how strong she was with her transformation. It was almost like a sage mode only weaker. The blonde's eyes widened as she was lifted off the ground and thrown as if she was weightless. "How about we all just take a second to calm down." Naruto suggested only to sense Lubbock move behind him. He turned in time to catch all the wires sent at him with his bare hands. The blonde smirked as all the attack seemed to do was cut his palms and fingers. A few drops of blood dripped from between his fingers and hands. Lubbock growled a bit as he attempted to pull the wires through the masked man's fingers but found himself unable to do much.

Naruto's eyes switched from looking left and right as he saw both of the females of the assassination group charging at him. If what he had done before hadn't surprised Lubbock he had now. With near no effort he jumped back pulling the wires out of Lubbock's control and into the path of the two assassins. The both the blonde and red eyed assassins were forced to stop their attack to avoid running straight into the wires that were now where the blond used to be

Naruto let go of the wires making them go limp to the ground and allowed his hands to heal from the small cuts on them. "This is good. The three of you are quite skilled." he said before ducking under a horizontal cut from Akame who seemed emotionless. 'Is it wrong that I find my enemies extremely attractive.' he thought as he leaped away only getting small cut on his pinky.

"Got you." She said coldly. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a powerful poison made it's way through his body. The three of them seemed to relax once he got cut, the blonde smirked as the bijuu chakra in him destroyed the poison before it could do any damage. Akame's eyes widened when Naruto landed perfectly and charged at her once again.

'He resisted the poison!' the three Night Raid members thought at the same time as they once again witness a sight they never thought imaginable. Murasame's poison was meant to be a one hit kill. No one in history had been able to survive even a single cut until this moment.

Akame and Naruto traded blows at speeds where they almost looked like blurs. Every single one of Akame's swings were matched by Naruto as they danced to a deadly ballet. The blonde smirked as he moved the sword out of the way and groped her breasts with his left hand. The red eyed killer had the decency to blush deeply before attempting to sever the hand. "A perfect ten." Naruto muttered as he moved out of the way of some wires.

"How dare you do that to Akame!" Lubbock yelled out in anger as he tried to trap the blond with his wires. Naruto danced around all his attacks, either completely evading them or cutting the wires with his kunai.

"You're the ones attacking me for no reason." 'Kitsune' said before flipping over Leone who had attempted crush his face with powerful kick that destroyed the chimney of the building. 'They're both amazing!' Naruto laughed as he channeled his inner Jiraiya. Naruto threw a kunai at Leone.

The blonde woman was easily able to dodge the knife but at the last second saw the tage attached to the end. A massive cloud of smoke covered the area preventing her from seeing the man appearing behind her in a crouching position. "Secret Finger Jutsu-Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yelled as he plunged his fingers up Leone's rectum. The woman gasped before she was sent flying holding her behind. Naruto smirked as he avoided a pike made out of threads sent at him from Lubbock. The blonde leaned to the side avoiding the pike by an inch.

The green haired book seller smirked as his fingers causing the bundled spear of threads to unravel rapidly covering the blond in threads. "I got you!" He yelled as he pulled on the strings cutting the cloaked man to piece. "Damn, I didn't mean to kill him before we got Sheele's location." He muttered.

"I think you should look again." Naruto said behind the assassin. The 'Naruto' he had killed turned out to be a substitution. "That was a nice trick!" the blond said before kicking in Lubbock away.

The three of them stood side by side as they faced the masked man. Naruto clapped as he walked towards them, "You three have far exceeded my expectations. Now how about we stop playing around." Naruto said before rushing at them at speeds almost faster than they could see. His first target was Lubbock who attempted to dodge his initial punch but was met with an unknown force that sent him flying back onto another roof

"Lubbock!" Leone yelled as she charged at man who was secretly her drinking friend. Wind swirled around her fist as she cocked it back. Her left foot stomped on the tile roofing as she got ready to punch the blond with all her might. The male blond smiled as he saw the punch coming.

Naruto caught the her by the wrist with ease and followed by throwing her. Akame charged in at him in an attempt to stab him. Naruto dodged the attack and kicked the raven beauty on her left side sending her tumbling. to the edge of the roof.

'Even if I'm not using all my strength and speed these three really are impressive. Maybe with some training they could force me to use Sage Mode to it's full potential.' Naruto thought as he dodged a scratch from Leone's claws. Naruto once again grabbed her arm and twisted her into an arm lock. "I'm sorry." he whispered before pinching the back of her neck.

Akame watched as her last teammate fell. "I'll kill you." She said as she charged at Naruto who was smiling under his mask. The two clashed with one another several times in the blink of an eye. "Where is Sheele?" She asked one more time.

"I can't tell you." He said as he stared into her eyes. For the first time Akame was able to see the yellow eyes with toad-like pupils on the other side of the mask. The eyes faded and changed to an oceanic blue. "You guys are strong, but by yourself you wouldn't be able to handle my Sage Mode since your poison doesn't work on me." He said as he jumped back away from her. The kunai in his hand exploded in smoke which dispelled to show that the blond now held a trench knife. Akame watched as a blue aura extended from the tip of the blade. "Flying Swallow." Naruto whispered the name of the jutsu Asuma taught him before his death.

The two stared at one another for a few seconds before charging. Metal met the chakra blade as the two clashed several times. Even if Naruto was holding back his speed a bit he couldn't help but admire the girl, no the woman's swordsmanship. It was refined to a degree he thought could rival some like Yugao back in his world. Even now he was moving faster than he had thought he would need to in this world. What she lacked in speed compared to him, she made up in pure skill.

The two separated for a bit before Naruto charged at her. Due to her years of training she was able to barely dodge Naruto's swing and attempted to counter only for the masked man to summon a second trench knife allowing him to block her attack. Blue met red as they stared into each other's eyes. Naruto could see all the emotions that the girl held deep within her cold exterior, the regret, the pain, and the determination to protect her friends. Akame on the other hand could see the warm and kindness that Naruto had even though he was a criminal in the eyes of the world. The two once again started to trade blows with Akame's outfit being almost completely shredded from the flurry of attacks while Naruto got a few scratches here and there which didn't do much thanks to Kurama.

Akame was slowly being pushed back by Naruto's faster and stronger attacks. It took every single ounce of skill she had to block the majority of his attacks. Even though they hadn't been at it for long, her arms had already started to feel sore from the strain.

Naruto jumped back a bit giving Akame a bit more room. The raven haired woman was gasping for air. She had never been pushed to use her swordsmanship skills to this extent. Her opponent's attacks didn't have much skill behind them and were more random and easily read but the speed at which they came at her was easily some of the fastest she had seen.

Akame ducked under one of Naruto's swings and charged forward in hopes of stabbing him. The attack was easily dodged by the shinobi who sprung out of the way. Naruto dropped the knife in his right hand in favor of giving Akame a hard spank. Naruto laughed as he used Shukaku's ability of magnetism he pulled the trench knife back to him.

"Magnetism?" Akame muttered when she saw the knife return to the owner. It was clear that he was just toying with them. The way he fought wasn't serious at all, he had even powered down to fight her on a more even footing and still was above her. As much as she hated the empire for what they did to her family she couldn't help but be thankful for the training they gave her which was the only thing letting her keep up with her opponent.

The two met once again as Naruto's chakra blade connected with her Teigu.

On the sidelines Tatsumi arrived to see his friend trading blows with the masked criminal Kitsune. He couldn't help but be amazed at the amazing level of skill the two had. He had seen how strong Akame was but this man was pushing her back. He had been able to take out of of his friends and was pushing Akame to both the literal edge. "Regeneration, super speed, super strength, and that thing he did with his knives. It's like Leone's Teigu but stronger!" He said to himself out loud in a quick panic before calming down as he watched for the proper time to strike. He knew that if he got in the way and Akame accidentally scratched him he was as good as dead.

Speed the two were nothing but a blur to him but he couldn't help but feel something was off. His answer came in the form of an arrow that forced the two to separate. Fire erupted where the arrow landed but seemed to die rapidly.

Naruto looked over to where the arrow came from to see Sayo dressed in her Hime outfit. "Hime what are you doing here!" He yelled at her. Akame didn't miss a beat as she charged at the distracted blond. Tatsumi saw that 'Hime' was getting ready to shoot his teammate with another flaming arrow and decided to jump into the action.

Sayo didn't know how to react as her long lost friend Tatsumi came out of no where and attacked her. The look on his face scared her though, it was one that wouldn't hesitate to kill. The shock of seeing her friend alive was enough of a pause for Tatsumi to slash her across the chest.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the blood explode from the cut the green eyed teen created on his friend's chest. "Damn it all!" He yelled as he didn't bother holding back his speed and power as he kicked Akame away breaking a cracking a few of her bones in the process and then charging at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi...why?" the Night Raid member's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice.

"S-sayo?" he stuttered before being blind sided by Naruto. Tatsumi gasped as he went flying from the impact. The masked teen picked up his bleeding friend and used his chakra to close the wound before she could bleed out. "S-Sayo, is that really you?" He asked as he crawled towards them. Naruto's killing intent flared as he neared them. The sudden explosion of KI had roused the two unconscious assassins back to the real world.

Naruto watched as Sayo reached for her mask and pulled it off. "Tatsumi...you're alive." She said whispering. Even if the wound was gone the pain still remained and the pain of knowing that it was her own friend who had given it to her hurt even more.

"Tatsumi, is she the friend you were talking about?" Leone asked as she walked over. The teen had told her all about his childhood friend and she knew how he missed her horribly and to a degree had a crush on her. It was what drove him to join Night Raid and what had nearly gotten him killed before.

"Sayo, why are you with these people!?" he yelled at her. Naruto flared his killer intend but focused it on the boy. Tatsumi was forced to his knees as images of his death flooded his head. His body wouldn't move as the visions flooded into his mind. The other Night Raid members watched as their friend was turned into a quivering mess with only a glare.

"Stay away. I was being civil with your group, but now you've injured my ward." He growled he wasn't really angry with the group in general only the boy for attempting to kill Sayo. He had no idea that he had been targeted for assassination. The images stopped as Naruto stopped focusing his intent on him.

"I'm her friend! I don't know what you did to her to force her into joining you but I wouldn't forgive you." Tatsumi yelled at the blond who stood up with the raven haired girl in his arms. A massive pressure was placed on them as the masked teen released more of his power. This time it prevented all of them from moving but lacked the visions of death.

While this was going on Leone finally managed to catch the scent of the blond. Her nose twitched a few times as she recognized if from her daily trips to the bar. It smelled of ramen and nature. Only one person she knew had that unique scent. "Naruto." she whispered so lowly that only she could hear herself speak the name which repeated over and over again in her head.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry for my outburst, but I really don't like it when my friends get hurt. You'll have your teammate and the Teigu back in a few days after her recovery is completed. But for now I can sense the guards coming here as we speak. I will not reveal any of your identities I promise, and I never break a promise." Naruto said before disappearing.

Tatsumi fell to his knees before he began to cry. The three other Night Raid members looked at one another before Leone picked up the teen. They left just as the guards arrived at the scene. 'She's alive.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he was carried by Leone. The friend he thought had died a long time ago was really alive.'Who or what are you Kitsune?'

Naruto landed on a roof far away from where the battle took place. It amazed him just how long it took for the guards to get there. "You know me one Dobe." Naruto looked over at another roof to find Sasuke standing there in his own disguise. "If I hadn't set up a barrier the area would have been swarmed with guards in minutes." Sasuke said as he jumped over and looked at the unconscious girl in Naruto's arms. "Sorry she got worried about you. Keep a better watch over your responsibilities in the future."

A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth before he nodded. The two of them left in a swirl of leaves and returned to their compound.

(Night Raid Base)

Nagenda pinched her nose as she thought of what to make of the situation. Four of her subordinates had returned from their mission to locate Sheele and kill Kitsune looking like they took a trip down to hell. Akame had several cuts, bruises, fractured bones, and oddly enough a blush. Leone was overall fine thanks to her regeneration but still said her body burned, Lubbock had a few cracked bones and some of his threads were damaged from the fight. Tatsumi looked both mentally and physically exhausted. He only had one his chest that was a massive bruise which Leone said Kitsune had caused with a single kick.

On other thing that she saw was that Leone was oddly solemn but she assumed it was because of how hurt her friends were after the fight. Worst part was that they didn't find out where Sheele was nor did they managed to kill the masked man. If anything they were at the mercy of the man from the start.

"I shouldn't have sent you guys into an assignment without more knowledge even if it would have gone against the order of the Revolutionary army." Najenda said as she sat down trying to plan for the future. "To think that he would have so many types of attacks."

"That sword thing Akame said he did sound like it could be made of the same thing as the orb attack Mine saw." Bulat added. Bulat was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he wore in a combed up, heart shaped pompadour style. He often donned a black shirt with green shoulder and chest armor and white pants with black boots. He also wore a black leather jacket on top of his outfit.

"Akame are you sure you sword was able to cut him?" the silver haired woman asked the red eyed killer. The silent girl nodded as she took time to eat something during the meeting. The battle had left her quite famished. "This is bad. I've never heard of a Teigu who allows someone so many abilities."

Bulat's eyes widened as he thought of something, "Is it possible that he can use more than one Teigu?" Everyone present thought about what the muscular man had suggested. It certainly looked like it was a possibility. There were a few Teigu which could give powers like strength and speed but none that did that plus that energy ability.

"That may be possible but at the same time not even the Empire's strongest could wield two at the same time. And this is just Kitsune, I can't image what could happen if we were faced to fight both him and Taka at the same time." Najenda responded. Any teigu puts large amounts of strain on one's mind, to have the mental conviction to simultaneously use two or more was completely unheard of.

"It may be a long shot, but he survived a cut from Murasame, even if it's all in one teigu we can't deny that both him and Taka can become problems in the future if they turn out to be enemies. They also have Sheele and Tatsumi's friend seems to have joined them." Bulat said before looking at Leone who was walking away from them. The look on her face made it clear that something was bothering her.

"Something wrong Leone?" Akame asked her friend. She couldn't help but feel a bit down as well. It wasn't everyday that she failed a mission especially one with such high stakes. It wasn't just a battle to kill a target but one to get back their friend whose condition was still uncertain to them.

Leone looked at Akame and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but just turned and continued out of the hall. The rest of Night Raid watched her walk out. "What do you think happened?" Mine finally spoke up. She had been busy on a short mission during the encounter with Kitsune, now she wished she was there to at least help.

"I don't know. Maybe something about Kitsune made her think of someone." Najenda said before a they ended the meeting. They were all tired after the events of the night. "Tatsumi, if you want you can skip your mission with Mine tomorrow." Nejenda offered. She didn't want the kid going off into a dangerous situation with his head on backwards, it would only lead to his death.

"No." Tatsumi said as he wiped away a few tears. "I have to be strong to get Sayo and Sheele back." He said as looked at Mine who smirked at him. "Lets do this."

"Just don't slow me down." The pinkette responded before walking away. Tatsumi nodded and left as well.

(Temple)

Naruto placed Sayo on her bed before turning to Sasuke who was standing behind him. "Next time you go off releasing your killing intent make sure you're not in the middle of a city." the Uchiha said before going off to sleep. Naruto sighed as he made sure to check on Sayo to make sure she was perfectly fine after the attack. Luckily the cut hadn't left a scar on her skin, he knew that if it did it would have been a permanent reminder of how her friend attacked her.

"To think Leone and Lubbock were members of Night Raid." Naruto said before blowing out a candle which kept the room lit. He moved quitely through the halls checking in on everyone making sure everything was fine. He opened Sheele's door slightly to find her sleeping peacefully.

Over the few days since he had saved her her legs had been getting better as her body recognized that it's limbs were back. The last thing he checked on was a scroll that both Sasuke and him kept in a hidden room. This was where they stored anything they deemed too dangerous. The only thing sealed inside of the scroll was the teigu they had acquired when he saved Sheele.

(Next Day)

Naruto watched as Sheele swam against the current of a stream near their temple. She had made amazing progress over the last few days. Her legs were able to keep her from getting carried away by the water for a few minutes. He was still wearing his mask and cloak around her at all times since he had no intention of keeping her locked up with them.

"You're doing good Sheele." Naruto commented which caused her to turn to him. Unfortunately she also stopped swimming allowing the river to carry her down the stream. "Damn it!" the Uzumaki yelled as he ran on the water. It didn't take long to catch up to her and pull her out into his arms. "Sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you." He said.

"No it's my fault!" Sheele yelled out. The two heard a small laugh from the side of the river as Spear and Sasuke arrived. It was clear that the giggle came from the female teen because of the pitch and the fact that if Sasuke ever giggled Naruto was sure the world would explode.

"Move it dobe, I have to train the girl her so she wouldn't be so weak." Sasuke said crudely. Spear pouted and punched Sasuke lightly in retaliation. "I rest my case. That punch was pathetic." Sasuke said as picked her up and threw her into the current. "Swim to the surface." he said before she landed.

Naruto gasped at his friends training style. It reminded him of when Jiraiya threw him into a ravine in order to learn how to summon properly. The three watched as Spear's head bursted out of the water. The poor girl was gasping for air as she fought against the river.

"Do this for an hour. If you fail you'll take a ten minute break then start over. You will continue this until you can complete it." Sasuke said as he sat down to watch the girl. He hadn't even let her change into swim wear.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel Teme?" Naruto asked the uchiha who scoffed and refused to answer. "Well just make sure she doesn't die." Naruto sighed as he walked away carrying Sheele since her legs were still tired from the swim.

A hand reached up and tried to grab his mask. The blond sighed as he dropped Sheele on the soft forest ground. "Hey that hurt!" the purplette complained as she rubbed her stinging behind.

"When are you going to give up on trying to take my mask?" Naruto asked as he leaned against a tree. For the last few days she had been trying to take his mask every chance she got. He might have let her see his face since he wouldn't need to wear in at home anymore but since Night Raid for now was an enemy he couldn't do that.

"Until I see why you're hiding." She answered. Naruto sighed and picked her up again.

"I can't do that. After last night the situation between me and your friends is murky. One day we may be enemies and I can't have you knowing my face." Naruto told her. Sheele looked saddened at the fact that she might one day become her savior's enemy. He had done so much for her, more than almost anyone else He had given her back her legs and saved her from certain death.

"I see, but what if you join Night Raid? You said that Sayo was Tatsumi's friend." She suggested. Naruto smiled under his mask but responded by shaking his head.

"Sorry but we can not join Night Raid. While at the moment we fight for the same cause, but if the Revolutionary Army ever strays from the path of peace and ends up like the Empire we will be there to either put it back in it's place or destroy it." Naruto explained to the purple haired girl who frowned at the response.

"Then what if we don't end up like the Empire? What if we really do bring peace to the Empire!?" She asked him. She didn't want to admit it but the masked man had truly become important to her. "Then can we at least be allies?" She asked.

Naruto smiled under his mask, "Of course! Well that's if your friends ever stop trying to kill me." the two laughed after Naruto responded. Deep down the two really hoped that both the shinobi and Night Raid buried the hatchet can could coexist.

(With Sasuke and Spear, thirty minutes later)

"I hate you!" Spear yelled as she swam against the current. Sasuke just sat on the side smirking. "When I finish this I'm going to get you!" She screamed before a rock hit her in the head causing her to falter and get overtaken by the river.

"Start over." Sasuke said to the blond who crawled out of the river. Sasuke walked over causally when he noticed that she wasn't moving. "You better not be dead." Sasuke said giving Spear a few light kicks before her hand came up and grabbed his ankle.

"I got you!" She exclaimed trying to pull Sasuke into the river but wasn't able to move him an inch. Spear ground before fainting on the sand. The Uchiha looked down coldly before smiling as he picked her up.

"Not bad." Sasuke said before returning back to the Temple. Sasuke placed Spear down on the wooden floor and grabbed a new set of clothing for her. It didn't take long for him to strip her of shirt, pants, and undergarments. The Uchiha tried not to look too much as he dressed her. "Maybe I pushed her too much." Sasuke said moving her over to her bed. The Uchiha quietly tucked her in under her covers. "The dobe is rubbing off on me." Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

(Night Time)

Leone walked into the bar alone. The bar was surprisingly full today with a lot of women from across the city. Many of them seemed to be gather around the counter where the bartender was serving drinks. "Naruto!" She called out pushing the crowd apart much to find someone new working the counter.

Unlike the blond that normally worked there this man had black hair which was spiked back and two law length bangs framing his face. His eyes were a plain black that seemed like an emotional void. His face reflected this by being completely stoic even around all the women throwing themselves at him. He wore a plain white high collared shirt and black pants.

The man looked at her when she called out the blonde's name. "He's in the back." He said before going back to serve the customers around him. 'Stupid dobe making me cover for him here.' Sasuke thought as he set down three mugs of sake.

Leone opened the door that lead to the back room of the bar. Walking deeper she took notice of just how many different types of alcohol Naruto had at his disposal. Many were brands she never even heard of in the past and others that she had heard of she knew costed outrageous amounts of money to buy.

After checking several rows of stocked liquor she finally found Naruto taking count of how many bottles he had in a crate. "Naruto…" this caught the blonde's attention. "I need to talk to you. Privately." the blond looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Is something troubling you Leone? You know I'll always be there for you." Naruto said smiling at her. Much to his surprise Leone didn't react but rather remained serious. If anything her eyes narrowed on him a bit.

"Really? Then I guess if we ever fight Taka you'll help us won't you 'Kitsune'?" She questioned sarcastically. Naruto froze for a few moments before sighing. He knew that she was a member of Night Raid but didn't really expect her to find out who he really was. Thinking back he had compared her transformation to his sage mode meaning it could have given her enhanced senses.

"I wouldn't bother denying it." Naruto said as he sat down on a crate. She wasn't stupid, he knew that even if he tried to deny her accusations it would only make him seem even worse. "I guess this ends our friendship?" He said sounding a depressed. He really liked having the blonde woman around, unlike most of the capital she was genuinely nice.

Leone frowned as she sat next to him, "It doesn't have to. Sure because of what happened yesterday there is some bad blood between you and Tatsumi but you were just defending yourself." She said leaning on his shoulder. "But tell me. Why do you kill?"She asked him. Naruto once again sighed.

"We kill because we want to make this world better. The people we kill are the scum of this empire. Sometimes we take missions but only from one source and we know he can be trusted. How did you figure out who I was?" Naruto responded. he was constantly using his senses to make sure no one walked in on them. He didn't want to put Leone in an awkward spot if Sasuke walked in or worse Sasuke decided to go retarded and let Lubbock in as well.

"The way smell." She responded. Naruto deadpanned before sniffing his clothing a few times to check if he smelled bad. Leone laughed lightly at the way the blond acted. "I like it." She said before standing up. "I promise I wouldn't tell anyone who you are unless you want me to." She said offering and hand to the blond. Naruto took it only to be pulled into a kiss by the Night Raid member.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt her tongue exploring the insides of his mouth before they closed and started to respond. Leone actually moaned a bit when he forced his own tongue into her mouth and quickly started dominating the kiss.

The two separated leaving a trail of saliva linking their lips. "That was for poking me in the ass." She said wiping her lip. Naruto blushed slightly but smirked.

"Well if that's the case I'll be sure to do that more often." He joked receiving a light punch. Naruto looked a bit nervous, "So what happens if we end up as enemies?" He asked the teigu user,

"Then I'll beat your ass somehow and take you as a private prisoner." Leone said laughing. Naruto tried to look serious for a while but failed to hold it in as he joined her in laughter.

"Maybe we could have dinner some time?" He asked

Leone smiled towards him, the previous tension in the air had vanished as the two enjoyed each other's company. "I would love that. Tomorrow?" She said back to him.

"It's a date." Naruto said as he lead her out of the back room. On the way out he grabbed a bottle of Sake and handed it to her. "This is for your friends. Tell them I'm sorry for being so rough on them but don't tell them who I am. There are dozens of bars in the city so it'll keep them guessing." Naruto said before laughing. It didn't take long before Leone joined in on the laughter as they walked through the bar. In the background Sasuke was quickly being overran by the increasing number of young women who were coming into the bar. "Actually I wouldn't mind if you told that Akame girl hehehe." Naruto added. Leone smirked at that, she knew that he meant it playfully but it still didn't stop a devious idea from forming in her head.

"Noted." Leone said before she saw Lubbock walking towards them. Naruto tensed a bit before Leone wrapper her arms around his right arm and pressed it into her cleavage. "Hey Lubbock guess what! Naruto and I are dating!" She yelled causing many of the people on the streets to look at the two. Naruto looked a bit nervous at all the glares he was getting from the men of the area.

"So you finally pounced on him. Congratulation." He said before patting Naruto the the shoulder and leaning in. "If you hurt her- I'll kill you." he whispered into his ear. Naruto couldn't help but laugh internally. he wondered if the green haired teen would say the same if he knew he was Kitsune.

The bar doors suddenly exploded as several women ranging from their teens to their middle ages were thrown out. The three looked back to find Sasuke wiping his hands at the door. "I'll fix the door later." Sasuke said before walking back to the desk.

* * *

><p>And I'm done! Yes I actually took the step and made Leone hook up with Naruto first. And no there will not be lemons for a while. Don't even ask for them yet. Next chapter I'm going to try working more with Sasuke since I tend to focus on Naruto. As for the pairings they are mostly finalized with the exception of Najenda which seems to be going Naruto's way. I already have an awesome joke for when Naruto and Sasuke meet her.<p>

A question that has been asked several times is about the summons. I'm going to say Sasuke can summon via animal path but only other humans in the world or Danger Beasts. I don't want to deal with the whole 'He could just reverse summon back to Ma and Pa's house' thing

Please leave a review as they are much appreciated. If you have any questions please leave them in the reviews or PM me. And make sure to check out the poll!

Lastly next week will be a God of Monsters update so there is a high chance I may not get around to this one next week. I'm also getting back into writing Hidden Roots and am thinking where I will take Second Juubi.

Later


End file.
